Amor no Correspondido
by Cecy Martinez
Summary: Amu y Utau son famosas y son invitadas a un programa. Kuukai e Ikuto también son invitados al programa. En este, Amu queda prendada de Kuukai, él de Utau, ella de Ikuto e Ikuto de Amu. Enredos amorosos empiezan, ¿se resolveran? FullSummary Adentro. #3
1. Introducción

**Y estoy aquí con otro nuevo fic xDD, Espero que les guste. Me esforcé mucho en hacerlo lo mejor posible ;3 **

* * *

**Summary:** Amu y Utau han sido amigas desde su nacimiento, ambas son famosas reconocidas mundialmente. Amu es humilde–a su manera–, simpática, hermosa, inteligente y prospera, mientras que Utau es mañosa, superficial, inteligente, prospera y vanidosa. Ikuto y Kuukai han sido amigos desde siempre, ambos son famosos. Kuukai un deportista e Ikuto un excelente violinista. Los cuatro son invitados a un programa para famosos, 'Celebrities Nite', son entrevistados, etc. Amu queda prendada con Kuukai, mientras que él de Utau, Utau de Ikuto, y, por último, Ikuto de Amu. ¿Qué pasara? ¿El amor será correspondido?

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes por aparecer no me pertenecen son propiedad de Peach-Pit. Todo lo demás que no reconozcan salió de mi rara imaginación.

* * *

.

**Amor no Correspondido**

**By Akira-Chan(;**

**Capítulo I – Introducción**

.

* * *

.

Cosa rara el amor es, a veces obsesión otras no. La mayoría de las personas no creen en él… Pues claro, ¿cómo creer en él si siempre te miente? –Según aquellas personas, claro– Pero, ¿saben? en un lugar de la tierra, hay una persona que te espera y esa persona no te dejara ir.

Hinamori Amu es de aquellas personas que creen en el amor, pero tiene muy mala suerte en él y Hoshina Utau es de aquellas que no creen en el amor, pero siempre terminan enamorándose. Amu es la chica dulce–a su manera, claro…–, simpática, hermosa e inteligente, mientras que Utau es mañosa, competitiva, superficial, inteligente, y vanidosa. A pesar de que ellas dos son totalmente diferentes, han sido las mejores amigas desde su nacimiento. Amu tiene el cabello de un color rosa chicle, lo tiene largo hasta mitad de la espalda con las puntas algo onduladas. Sus ojos son color miel, sus pestañas son largas y hacen que sus ojos sean expresivos, y sus mejillas sonrosadas le dan ese aire inocente que la caracteriza, es de baja estatura para tener diecinueve años, y a pesar de eso, es modelo.

Utau es rubia con el cabello largo ondulado hasta la rodilla, pero como siempre lo anda en dos coletas, su cabello queda reducido hasta su cintura. Sus ojos tienen un tono violeta envidiable, y si hay más chicas con los ojos violetas, pues deberían tenerle envidia, nadie le iguala el color. Sus ojos son muy expresivos, al igual que los de Amu, solo que estos cada que los ves te intimidan, en cambio con los de Amu te sientes tranquilo. Es de estatura normal para sus veinte años–, sus mejillas sonrosadas le dan un aire de niña rebelde. Su carrera es la de cantante. Su voz sí que es potente y tranquilizante a la vez. Hasta ahora, ella es la cantante más reconocida en Japón. Amu también tiene una voz hermosa, el problema es que ella tiene pánico escénico.

El sueño de ellas había sido ser famosas y su sueño se realizo gracias a una amiga muy querida de ellas, Mashiro Rima. Ella es hija del director de una empresa muy famosa, 'Thousand Miles'. Rima tiene una personalidad peculiar, siempre oculta sus sentimientos. Es acomplejada la chica, gracias a su estatura, pero tiene un gran corazón y se preocupa por todos aunque lo niegue. Rima siempre quiso ser comediante, le encanta hacer reír a las personas, siente que las hace feliz al hacerlas reír, pero su padre no se lo permitió, en cambio le ofreció la carrera de modelo o cantante, y ella escogió la de modelo; al igual que Amu, a Rima no le gusta cantar en público. El físico de Rima le ha servido mucho para su carrera. Su rubio oscuro cabello ondulado largo hasta los tobillos más su cara inocente le hacía gran fama. Ella siempre lleva un listón negro con su moño en su cabeza y una expresión seria en su rostro. Sus ojos son color miel fuerte intenso. Oh, y ella ya encontró a su "príncipe azul" por así decirlo, ya que el pelo de su novio es morado… El caso es que ella ya tiene a su pareja, Fujisaki Nagihiko, un famoso danzador de danzas japonesas tradicionales, que también es amigo de Amu y Utau. Fue difícil para Rima y Nagihiko estar juntos, mas para Nagihiko ya que Rima no quería aceptar sus sentimientos.

Bueno, ahora basta de la vida de nuestras protagonistas femeninas, ahora vayamos con los hombres.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto es un famoso violinista, el es de aquellos chicos que no creen en el amor y menos en el "amor a primera vista". Son tonterías. Para que uno se enamore, debe de conocer a esa persona, saber sus gustos, sus disgustos, etc., ¡no puedes enamorarte de alguien tan solo con verlo! Ese era su punto de vista y punto, no podía haber nada ni _nadie_ que lo cambiase. Ikuto es un chico alto, de pelo azul oscuro, como la medianoche y sus ojos… Oh, sus increíbles ojos… Son del mismo color que su pelo, solo que más oscuros y siempre tienen un brillo especial en ellos. Su personalidad es muy parecida a la de Rima, siempre está atento a los demás, se preocupa por ellos, esconde sus sentimientos y lleva una expresión seria en su rostro, sin embargo el no es acomplejado. Su sueño, al igual que Amu y Utau, se cumplió, pero él tuvo que luchar por él. Las chicas también, pero ellas tenían más conexiones y esas cosas. El caso es que el triunfo por sí mismo, Tsukiyomi Ikuto es demasiado orgulloso como para depender de otros. Claro que también tuvo sus problemas y Souma Kuukai, su mejor amigo siempre lo ayudaba.

Como ya mencione antes, Kuukai es el mejor amigo de Ikuto, como ya había dicho, también. El es un deportista, un futbolista para ser precisa. El también tuvo que luchar para cumplir su sueño. Fue duro, pero lo logro. Kuukai siempre lleva una gran sonrisa en su rostro, su cabello marrón rebelde y sus ojos verde esmeralda lo distinguen. Es un maniaco del futbol, siempre lleva un balón de futbol debajo de su brazo y no pierde una oportunidad para retar a alguien a un reto.

Ahora, después de la introducción de los personajes, hay que ver como es su vida:

– Despierta… –Dijo Amu perezosamente después de haberle lanzado una almohada a su compañera de departamento.

– No quiero… –Le respondió su amiga y se dio la vuelta quedando bocabajo.

– ¿No querías ir a desayunar ramen? –La chantajeó y esta salió disparada de la cama, escogió su ropa, entro al baño y después de pocos minutos salió lista.

– Sabes Amu, tienes mucha fuerza aun cuando estas recién levantada, poder lanzar tu _gran_ almohada de casi metro y medio hasta mi cama… –Vacilo un poco y le sonrió a su amiga. Esta dio un suspiro, se levanto y le respondió –:

– Y tú eres tan perezosa, roncar a las doce del día… –Miro con malicia a Utau y vio como esta se sonrojaba.

– Oh, cállate. Que tú también lo haces, y si, tal vez ronque más que tu…

– Yo nunca dije eso…

– ¡Me vale!

– Ya, vamos, relájate… Wow, creo que si debí dejarte dormir un poco más, siempre estas de mal humor…

– Pues claro, ¿Cómo quieres que este viviendo la _vie en rose_ cuando me despiertas temprano? Sabes, una chica debe de verse bien siempre.

– Si, Utau. Blah, blah, moda, blah, blah zapatos…

– Algún día Amu, te vestirás adecuadamente. Yo no sé porque te vistes con esos pantalones holgados y esas playeras horribles… ¡Eres modelo! Debes de dar el ejemplo.

– Utau, son mis pijamas–Amu la miro con aburrimiento y se rió disimuladamente. Utau era así siempre.

– Lo sé, Amu y no me gustan –Se cruzo de brazos y siguió su discurso–: Sabes, algún día un chico te gustara y vendrás a mí para enseñarte como vestir. Ese día, Amu–La señalo con el dedo–, será la gloria. Ya tengo los _outfits_ perfectos para ti… –Dijo con tono soñador.

– Aja… Si, em… Cuando me guste un chico… no vendré contigo –Se alejo dramáticamente de ella y luego se empezó a reír después de ver como Utau la miraba con el ceño fruncido–. Tú sabes perfectamente que vendré a ti, junto con Rima, necesito protección… El caso es que si algún día me gusta un chico, ese chico me dejara. Sabes que tengo _muy_ mala suerte en el amor.

– Pero quien sabe… Tal vez lo encuentres cuando menos lo esperes… Pero no me hagas mucho caso, no creo en el amor.

– Oh, gracias, eh. ¡Me ayudaste mucho! –Le respondió sarcásticamente Amu y ambas empezaron a reír– Muy bien, basta de charla, solo tenemos media hora para comer, a la una tengo una sesión de fotos y tú tienes que grabar un demo y ya hemos gastado media hora en nuestra linda, linda charla. ¡Oh, he gastado minuto y medio en decir esto! Me tengo que apurar…

Al igual que Utau, Amu salió disparada de la cama y en cinco minutos salió… ¿arreglada? Bueno, el caso es que ya no tenía puestas sus pijamas. Utau al ver como venía Amu dio un suspiro y se levanto a arreglarle su cabello. Estaba muy alborotado. Amu le agradeció eso. Las dos se pusieron sus gafas de sol y sombreros, y salieron de su departamento dirigiéndose al puesto de ramen más cercano que encontrasen.

Después de haber desayunado las chicas se dirigieron al estudio para poder así hacer su trabajo y después de eso, pasar el resto del día en el parque de diversiones.

**…**

– Hey, idiota. Despierta… ya son las ocho –Dijo Tsukiyomi Ikuto mientras se arreglaba su disfraz a su amigo castaño, Souma Kuukai.

– No quiero… –Dijo somnoliento–, sabes lo mucho que me cuesta… –pero no pudo continuar ya que se quedo dormido.

– Uh, si, eh… Te cuesta _mucho_ dormir –Rodo los ojos y empezó a ver alrededor del _gran_ departamento para ver que le serviría para levantarlo. Su vista se poso en un anunció y sonrió internamente–. Ahora despiértate que no llegaras a tiempo, hoy es dos por uno…

–Cierto, gracias Ikuto –Le respondió su amigo inmediatamente y se fue a vestir rápidamente.

Pasado ya los diez minutos en los que Kuukai se tarda en ponerse su disfraz ellos dos salieron rumbo a su puesto favorito de ramen, después de todo, hoy era dos por uno.

– Ikuto… –Comenzó Kuukai una vez que estaban en el restaurante–, ¿a veces no sientes que te hace falta algo?

– Hm… No, tengo todo lo que me hace falta. Soy feliz así como estoy –Le respondió solemnemente.

– A mi si… No se… siento que me hace falta algo… –vacilo un poco antes de continuar–, o _alguien_… –Le explico su amigo.

– ¿Te me estas… declarando…? –Le preguntó Ikuto antes de que se tragara el tenedor.

– ¡NO! Idiota, no… Lo que pasa es que… –No sabía cómo continuar, en especial después de eso que le dijo.

– Me estas asustando… –Le dijo un poco alarmado Ikuto.

– No seas… –Dio un suspiro enorme y se decidió a soltarlo–: ¿Me refiero a que si no tienes una amiga que me pudieras presentar? No lo sé… Am… Aquella amiga tuya… la de pelo marrón…

– Ella ya está con alguien… Kuukai, vamos. No me digas que crees en el _amor_ –Dicho esto, Ikuto se carcajeo ruidosamente y todos los del restaurante lo voltearon a ver y no solo por su risa, su disfraz era raro.

– Si, si creo, amigo. Y no te rías de él, es como el karma. Si te ríes de él, te vendrá feo… –Agrego con un tono misterioso para darle misterio, duh.

– Aja, si. Bueno, siguiendo con tu _problemilla_… Mira, lo que pienso que debes de hacer es olvidarte de eso. ¿Por qué? Simple, porque el amor no existe. ¿Cómo lo sé? Pues obvio porque hay mucho mas divorcios que casamientos. ¿Por qué crees que existe la unión libre? Para que si algún día se cansan de su pareja la puedan dejar sin hacer ese trámite del divorcio.

– Como que estas un poco obsesionado con el tema, ¿no? –Bromeo un poco, pero después se puso más serio–. Mira, no todo acaba en divorcios y yo nunca hable del matrimonio –se estremeció un poco al pronunciar la palabra. Ikuto noto aquel movimiento de Kuukai y quiso defenderse, pero su amigo no lo siguió, aun tenía más que decir–. No debes de dejar que el divorcio de tus padres te afecte así. Escúchate, pareceres un anciano.

– Y tú como un homosexual.

– Tal vez, pero no soy un amargado. Y con eso no quise decir que soy homosexual –Agrego antes de que Ikuto pudiera retorcer sus palabras.

Después de hablar de varios otros asuntos los chicos decidieron irse para poder ir a su estudio, 'Easter'. Primero, Kuukai tenía que promocionar un nuevo balón de soccer e Ikuto tenía que promocionar los nuevos lentes de sol que había sacado su empresa. A pesar de que sus trabajos estaban muy alejados de su profesión real, a ellos les gustaba. Era divertido.

Este día, los chicos si tenían una agenda apretada. Después de esa promoción, que duraba aproximadamente tres horas, Kuukai tenía que ir con su entrenador de su equipo mientras que Ikuto iba a ir a perfeccionar su nuevo single 'Beethoven Virus'. Después de todo eso, ellos dos tenían que volver a 'Easter' para que les dieran su agenda de nuevo mes.

Las chicas, a pesar de haber tardado como tres horas solamente en el estudio de 'Thousand Miles', también tuvieron un día ajetreado. Después de haber salido ya libres de su trabajo para así disfrutar de su día libre, tuvieron un pequeño contratiempo. A Utau se le cayó el sombrero y como se imaginaran, una fan pasaba por ahí, grito que era ella y demás fans vinieron, luego asumieron que la que la acompañaba debía de ser Amu y después ella y Utau empezaron a correr, todo muy cliché… pero lo sorprendente es que todo eso pasó en menos de un segundo. Se deberían haber imaginado la cara de irritación de Amu y Utau. No era que no les cayesen bien sus fans, pero Amu estaba irritada porque ella venía jalando a Utau porque ella venía irritada porque su tacón se había roto al poner su pie en una grieta. Cómico.

Después de todo no pudieron ir al parque de diversiones.

Al finalizar el día los cuatro terminaron muy cansados y lo único que podían pensar era en dormir y en que el día siguiente sería igual, aunque que equivocados estaban, mañana sería un día _muy_ diferente. El día en el que sus vidas tornarían un camino diferente.

* * *

**Nota: No tengo nada contra los homosexuales, solo que mis amigos así se molestan e.e'… Así que decidí basarme en la relación de amigos que ellos llevan. No se sorprendan si hay… barbaridades xD**

**¿Criticas? ¿Sugerencias? ¡Todo es recibido! No se olviden de los Reviews ;3**

**Nos leemos,**

**Akira-Chan(;**


	2. Celebrities Nite

**Disculpen… se me olvido ._. **

**Aquí les dejó el capitulo 2, sin sentido =3**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes por aparecer no me pertenecen son propiedad de Peach-Pit. Todo lo demás que no reconozcan salió de mi rara imaginación.

* * *

.

**Amor no Correspondido**

**Capítulo II – 'Celebrities Nite'**

**By Akira-Chan(;**

.

* * *

.

– Hola, Sanjou-san al habla. Oh… si, ustedes… Sí, claro que nos gustaría ir.

Sanjou Yukari, la manager de Amu y Utau acababa de aceptar una invitación muy importante para la carrera de sus estrellas mientras que Nikkaidou Yuu también aceptaba la misma invitación.

**…**

– Bien, chicas. ¡Adivinen! –Gritó Sanjou una vez que entró al departamento de sus estrellas.

– ¿Qué cosa? –Dijo Amu desde el sillón y Utau solo se limito a asentir.

– Dije que adivinaran –Dijo haciendo un berrinche.

– Ok, am… ¿películas? –Dijo Amu sin ganas, ahora en verdad quería ver la televisión.

– Oh, ya se ¡Mañana tendremos el día libre! –Exclamó Utau muy alegre.

– Quisieras, pero no–Se rió disimuladamente y pregunto–: ¿Se rinden?

– Solo dinos, Yukari…

– Amu-chan eres muy floja –Le recriminó y se dedicó a seguir–. Bien, ¿conocen el programa 'Celebrities Nite'?

Utau a la mención de este programa empezó a gritar y a brincar por todo el departamento. Ese programa era el mejor que había en todo Japón, todo artista que fuese a ese programa se hacía más famoso de lo que ya era. Era muy buena oportunidad para ellas dos. Utau todavía seguía gritando y brincando y estaba asustando a Amu y a Yukari. Las dos la veían con cara de _"¿Qué onda…?"_.

– Muy bien, Utau. Muchas gracias por tu… demostración de entusiasmo... sí, eso. Ahora si me dejaras continuar… –Dijo Sanjou con tono de impaciencia y Utau se calmo al instante, no era bueno hacer enojar a su manager–. Gracias, ahora, como iba diciendo; el programa 'Celebrities Nite'– Utau sostuvo un grito ahogado, ya se imaginaba lo que iba a venir– ¡las ha invitado al programa la próxima semana!

– ¡LO SABIA! ¡AMU, ESTAREMOS EN 'CELEBRITIES NITE'!

– ¿Y…? –Dijo Amu un poco aburrida.

En realidad, ella no conocía ese programa. Utau era de las que siempre veía ese tipo de programas y nunca se los perdía. Ella prefería leer libros como 'Orgullo y Prejuicio', 'Little Dorrit', entre otros, ese tipo de programas no le interesaba en lo absoluto. Si muy raro en una modelo como ella, se supone que como es artista y eso debe de estar a la moda, de saber cuáles son los últimos chismes, cuales son los mejores programas de Japón, etc., pero ella no era así. Si, le gustaba su profesión, le encantaba y en realidad ella primero iba a debutar como cantante, pero no pudo. Su pánico escénico no se lo permitió. En vez de eso decidió debutar como modelo y así estar cerca del mundo del entretenimiento y, tal vez, superar su miedo.

– ¿Qué no te emociona? –Dijo Yukari entre decepcionada y enojada.

– Le emocionaría si supiera que programa es –Respondió Utau con los labios fruncidos y los brazos cruzados.

– ¡¿No sabes qué es?

– Sanjou-san, es Amu, _Amu_ –Enfatizo el nombre de su amiga–. No te hagas muchas ilusiones.

– Muy bien. Amu, tu tarea es ver todos los episodios, ¿sí? Mira, son como unos… am…

– Ciento veinticinco –Dijo Utau triunfantemente y a la mención de tantos episodios Amu se ahogo con su propia saliva.

– ¿Piensas que mire todos esos programas en una semana? ¡Una! Yukari, no puedo, esta semana está muy apretada, tengo dos sesiones de fotos el lunes, tengo que grabar un comercial el martes más _otra_ sesión de fotos. El miércoles me toca ir al hospital de Tokio para dar no se qué cosa, el jueves tengo _tres_ sesiones de fotos y el viernes tengo que ir a ver como quedo el comercial y grabar otro. No puedo, es mucho –Dijo Amu cruzada de brazos.

–Tienes el fin de semana –Amu se congeló al escuchar eso. No lo había pensado, por suerte se le ocurrió una excusa.

– Mis días de descanso. Soy modelo, debo de cuidar mi cutis, etc.

– Ahora si te preocupas, ¿no? –Susurro Utau.

– Pues lo siento, Amu. Tendrás que verlo, sino tienes tiempo, que Utau te lo explique –Utau abrió la boca para reprochar pero luego la cerró. Sería buena oportunidad para hablar de maquillaje y todo eso con Amu y ella no podría oponerse. Una sonrisa de complicidad consigo misma se formo en su rostro y Amu al verla se imagino lo peor. –. Miren, se que será cansado para ambas, pero es una gran oportunidad, no la desperdicien. Ahora, me tengo que ir, tengo que ir a arreglar sus compromisos para la próxima semana. –Dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta y antes de tocar la chapa agrego –: Antes de que se me olvide, Tsukiyomi Ikuto y Souma Kuukai también están invitados al programa.

– ¿Quién? –Preguntó Amu.

– Oh, que Utau te diga, nos vemos.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Quiénes son? –Preguntó Amu una vez que Sanjou se hubo ido.

– Pues artistas, obvio –Dijo simplemente.

En realidad, no sabía quiénes eran.

– Si, ya se –Dijo con tono cansino–, ¡obvio que son artistas! Pero ¿Quiénes son? Su profesión, etc.

– Ah… –Utau se rió nerviosamente y respondió–: claro, claro… ¡Amu! ¿Cómo es que no puedes saber quiénes son? –Dijo con tono de sorpresa obviamente fingido del cual Amu se dio cuenta y sonrió burlonamente.

– Pues Utau, soy _Amu_, como habías dicho antes. Pero, anda, enséñame, dime quienes son 'oh-gran-sabia'

– Ya te dije son artistas, ahora si me permites… –No pudo continuar ya que Amu se empezó a carcajear.

– Lo sabía… –Dijo entre risas, estaba pataleando y agitado las manos que casi ni se le entendió, pero aun así continuo– No… sabes quienes… son…

– ¡Sí! No se quienes son, ¿algún problema?

– No… –Dio un suspiro para tranquilizarse y prosiguió– Lo que pasa es que me da gracia, ya que tu, la gran sabia –Hizo unas comillas con sus dedos al pronunciar 'sabia'– de artistas, chismes, etc. sabes todo sobre ellos, ¿no? Me sorprendió mucho…

– Si, ya lo sé –Bufó Utau interrumpiendo a Amu.

– ¿Me dejas terminar? –Frunció el ceño y Utau asintió– Bien, como decía… Me sorprendió mucho que no supieras quienes son… ¿enserio no sabes? –Preguntó con incredulidad y Utau negó cabizbaja.

– Deben de ser deportistas, de música clásica o raperos… Ya sabes, si son de ese tipo… No me interesan mucho –Hizo una mueca. Vaciló un poco y agrego con una sonrisita– a menos… que sean guapos.

– Tú nunca cambias… Oh, bueno… Ahora, por favor, explícame sobre el programa aquel… –Al principio Amu segura de lo que estaba diciendo, pero a medida que avanzaba la oración, una sonrisa, no muy confiable que digamos, se formo en los labios de Utau y el tono de Amu paso de seguro a inseguro.

– Oh, claro, Amu. Te enseñare _todo_…

Mierda fue todo lo que Amu pudo pensar antes de que Utau la jalara a la sala de televisión de su departamento.

**…**

– Muy chicos, no desperdicien esta oportunidad. Es una muy grande y tal vez solo venga una vez.

– Si, Nikkaidou ya entendimos… ¿ahora podrías dejarme dormir? –Le dijo cansinamente Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Nikkaidou había interrumpido su siesta de medio día. Ahora el podría estar dormido en el sillón con sus brazos cruzados atrás de su nuca, pero no. Ahora estaba despierto, acostado en el sillón con sus brazos cruzados atrás de su nuca.

– Nikkaidou, si me necesitas estaré en la cancha. No te preocupes, estaremos ahí el próximo lunes –Le dijo Souma Kuukai a su manager con una gran sonrisa plantada en su rostro.

– Gracias Kuukai, se que se puede confiar en ti,–Dijo Yuu Nikkaidou mirando a Kuukai aliviado y después miro a Ikuto con cara de reproche, Ikuto se dio cuenta de la expresión de su manager y solo se encogió de hombros–, pero aun no te vayas, tengo algo que decirles antes de que me vaya. Hinamori Amu y Hoshina Utau también son invitadas del programa. Como yo sé que ustedes saben quienes son –Les dijo Nikkaidou con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero para los chicos no. No sabían quiénes eran… Se pusieron un poco tensos, pero como su manager no era el más perceptivo del mundo, no se dio cuenta y prosiguió–, no tendrán problemas al hablar con ellas en el programa, si es que llegara a pasar, claro. Bueno, ahora me despido, tengo que ver algunas cosas sobre su trabajo… Adiós.

– ¿Quiénes son? –Se preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo después de que su manager se había ido.

– Ni idea… –Dijeron otra vez los dos al mismo tiempo, después de un rato se empezaron a reír.

– ¿Cómo le haremos? –Preguntó Kuukai.

– Pues… hay que investigar ¿no? –Sugirió Ikuto mientras se levantaba y se sentaba apropiadamente. Kuukai asintió y se dirigió a su cuarto para sacar su lap. Una vez ya con su lap se sentó en el sillón en frente de Ikuto.

– ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaban?

– Hoshina Amu y Hinamori Utau… creo… –Dijo Ikuto recostándose en el sillón nuevamente con los ojos cerrados.

– Si… deja buscar… Idiota –Le dijo Kuukai con una sonrisa, después de varios minutos. Se empezó a reír y dijo–: Es al revés, Hoshina Utau y Hinamori Amu. Mira, aquí están… y… no están nada mal, eh.

– ¿Enserio? –Le respondió Ikuto abriendo un ojo, no haciendo caso a lo que su amigo anteriormente.

– Si, ven checa –Kuukai le mostro la pantalla e Ikuto se levanto para ver mejor.

La foto que Kuukai había escogido mostraba a Amu y a Utau en una alfombra roja. Estaban en los premios MTV Japón.

– Tienes razón… Sabes, pido la rubia. –Le dijo Ikuto a su amigo como si de un juego se tratara.

– Entonces la mía es la de pelo rosado –Y Kuukai le siguió el juego, ¿Dónde había quedado aquello del amor? –. Es la primera vez que veo a alguien con ese color de pelo… La chica se ve interesante.

**…**

– Y bien, ¿Qué aprendiste? –Le preguntó seriamente Utau a Amu.

Estaban en el cuarto de Utau, el cuarto estaba a oscuras, las cortinas estaban corridas, no se lo grababa ver nada de la luz del sol a pesar de que hoy el día estaba soleado. Las cortinas eran oscuras y la única fuente de luz que se alcanzaba a ver era proveniente de una lámpara. Amu estaba un poco aterrada, su amiga ahora si estaba loca. Ahora si podía marcar al 911 por ayuda, pero no podía. Estaba prácticamente amarrada, no, corrección. Estaba _amarrada_ a la silla, estaba prácticamente secuestrada en su propio apartamento. Nunca había pensado que un simple programa, que una simple introducción al programa pudiese ser tan… peligroso.

– Que eres peligrosa y que el programa no vale la pena –Dijo Amu tratando de zafarse.

– Error –Le respondió Utau sonriendo– Ahora, dime… ¿Cómo se llama la conductora?

– Fujimoto Shizuka–Le respondió cansadamente Amu.

– Muy bien –Dijo Utau cruzándose de brazos–. Ahora… ¿Quiénes fueron los artistas que sobresalieron más en el programa?

– Full Moon, alias Kouyama Mitsuki, Nana Mizuki, Wakeshima Kanon, On/Off, entre otros.

– Muy bien… Ahora por ultimo… ¿Quiénes salen victoriosos en ese programa?

– Todos los que asisten en el, ahora ¡déjame salir!

– Si, Amu. Ya te dejo salir, pero tenías que aprender, es por nuestro bien, por tu bien –Le replicó Utau cruzada de brazos con sus labios fruncidos.

– Si, pero hay formas más civilizadas de hacerlo. Ahora, me iré a dormir, necesito estar bien descansada para mañana.

Utau desató a Amu y al instante salió disparada de la habitación. Utau la siguió.

– Si, eh… más al rato te despertare. Tenemos que saber quiénes son los otros, descansa.

– Mierda… –Susurro Amu antes de agarra la perilla de su habitación–, tienes razón… –soltó un bostezo y dijo entre ellos con una sonrisa–, tu… también deberías… dormir… se te notaran las ojeras mañana… –Por instinto, Utau poso sus manos debajo de sus ojos y se puso roja como tomate.

– ¡Si, me dormiré, tienes razón…! ¡Debo de estar presentable para el programa…!

– Utau, es dentro de una semana… –Se empezó a carcajear ante la reacción de su amiga–, relájate, las ojeras se quitan con el descanso. Ahora, si, me voy –Amu se metió a su habitación y Utau solo pudo alcanzar a decirle _«Idiota»_.


	3. Souma Kuukai y Tsukiyomi Ikuto

**Espero que les guste ^^ Este capítulo es más como el punto de vista de Amu y Utau sobre los chicos, el próximo será sobre el punto de vista de Ikuto y Kuukai(;**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes por aparecer no me pertenecen son propiedad de Peach-Pit. Todo lo demás que no reconozcan salió de mi rara imaginación.

* * *

.

**Amor no Correspondido**

**Capítulo III – Souma Kuukai y Tsukiyomi Ikuto**

**By Akira-Chan(;**

.

* * *

.

La semana se había pasado increíblemente rápido y ahora las chicas se encontraban en los camerinos del programa siendo arregladas por los estilistas y maquillistas del programa.

– Y al final nunca pudimos investigar quienes eran –Dijo Utau con un deje de derrota.

– Si… eh, tu culpa. No me fuiste a despertar… –Le respondió Amu rápidamente antes de que Utau la culpara.

– Es que me diste miedo… –Replicó Utau mientras se estremecía.

– No se mueva por favor señorita Hoshina –Le reprendió la maquillista y Utau se quedó quieta como estatua al instante. Amu solo se rió de su amiga, a veces podía parecer una niña pequeña.

– Muy bien, ya acabe. Ahora por favor señorita Hinamori vaya a ponerse su vestuario –Le indicó una estilista a Amu y esta obedeció. Se metió dentro de aquella habitación en el camerino y dentro de pocos minutos salió lista para salir al aire. Traía puesto un pantalón pescador beige, una playera blanca con un estampado, una chaqueta de mezclilla deslavada con mangas cortas, tacones negros y un sombrero negro. Este era uno, de los muy pocos, vestuarios que le gustaba.

– Perfecto… Señorita Hoshina, ya esta lista, por favor vaya al probador para ponerse su vestuario –Le indicó una de las maquillistas a Utau y esta como Amu, obedeció y en pocos minutos salió. El atuendo de Utau era una falda rosa claro, con una playera de tirantes negra, botas y un bolero.

Los maquillistas y estilistas se retiraron y las chicas quedaron solas por fin. Amu se desplomó en el sillón que había en la habitación y Utau ahogo un grito ante la acción de su amiga.

– ¿Acaso estas loca? ¡Arrugaras el vestuario!

– No, solo descansare un rato… Hey, ¿escuchaste? Hice una rima –Respondió de manera burlona a Utau.

– Bien, como quieras. Cuando salgas toda fea al programa no me culpes –Se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda a Amu.

– No me importara, ya que las personas me conocerán como soy y no como lo que pretendo ser –Le dijo triunfantemente y Utau se rindió. Su amiga tenía razón en eso.

Se escuchó a alguien tocar la puerta, las chicas dijeron «Adelante» y Yukari entró a medias anunciando que el programa empezaría en quince minutos.

– Muy bien… Ahora a que nos entreviste Fujimoto Shizuka –Amu dio un suspiro y se levantó del sillón.

– Si, ¿puedes creerlo? –Le preguntó Utau dando saltitos.

– Si –Le respondió con aburrimiento Amu.

**…**

– Muy bien chicos, no lo olviden. Este programa es una oportunidad muy grande. No la desperdicien. Sean corteses con Fujimoto-san, con Hinamori-san y con Hoshina-san, ¿de acuerdo? –Les recordó Nikkaidou una vez que los maquillistas y estilistas se hubieron ido.

– Yuu, no haremos nada que te incomode –Le dijo Ikuto con una sonrisa de lado y una mirada burlona.

– No, ahora lo estas haciendo. No creas que no conozco esa expresión, Ikuto –Le frunció el ceño y volteo a ver a Kuukai que estaba acostado en el sillón mirando al techo con la mirada perdida.

– No te preocupes –Le dijo monótonamente Kuukai y todas las esperanzas que Nikkaidou tenía en ellos se fue.

– No, enserio Nikkaidou –Le aseguró seriamente Ikuto después de un rato.

– Gracias –Nikkaidou soltó un suspiro y se retiró de la habitación. Ikuto se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Enserió, Kuukai? ¿Estás nervioso? –Se burló.

– No –Respondió… nervioso e Ikuto echó a reír.

– No lo puedo creer…

– Pues, créelo. ¿Qué acaso no te da nervios? Saber que te están mirando… miles de personas… –Le explicaron mientras se hacía bolita en el sillón ya casi presa del pánico.

– Kuukai, has hecho comerciales antes, no me vengas con eso. –Ikuto negó con su cabeza.

– Si, pero esto es diferente. Si lo echamos a perder… perdemos nuestra carrera… Además, ¿ya viste quien más estarán con nosotros? –Finalmente el pánico se apoderó de él y empezó a moverse en círculos por la habitación.

– Si, dos chicas que han de estar igual o más nerviosas que tu…

– ¡Pero son sexys, Ikuto! _Sexys_...

– ¿Y…? Caerán ante m… nosotros… rápidamente –Le dijo en broma y se echó a reír–. No seas idiota, bájale.

– Idiota, tu.

«Quince minutos para entrar al aire» Se escuchó decir detrás de su puerta e inmediatamente, Kuukai se puso rígido.

– Vamos…

Ikuto jaló a Kuukai fuera del camerino y se encontraron varias personas gritando de un lado para otro. Los gritos de los espectadores se escuchaban, flashes se veían. Fueron caminando hacía donde el director estaba.

Lo encontraron gritándole a un pobre asistente y cuando ellos aparecieron a su vista, su humor cambio notablemente.

– Fujimoto-sensei hablara algunos minutos y mientras que eso pasa, ustedes esperaran en la sala de espera junto con las chicas, después, ellas saldrán a escena y por último, aparecerán ustedes. ¿Alguna duda?

Ikuto estuvo a punto de replicar sobre su entrada al último, pero no quería que pensaran que era un niño mimado. Además, el _no_ era un niño mimado, lo que pasa es que no le gusta que no le den importancia.

– Entendido –Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

– Oh, y una última cosa, vayan a decirles a las chicas. Ahora estoy ocupado con un inútil. –Dicho esto se retiró dejándolos solos, gritando a un pobre chico.

– Muy bien, las conoceremos antes de que empiece el programa. Vamos –Ikuto jaló a Kuukai y empezaron a buscarlas.

No tardaron mucho en localizar una cabeza con cabello rosado y otra con cabello rubio. Ikuto tocó el hombro de la rubia.

– Soy Tsukiyomi Ikuto, aunque creo que ya debes de saber quien soy –Le dedicó una sonrisa seductora a Utau que estaba casi hiperventilando. Amu, ante la… egocéntrica acción de Ikuto alzó una ceja, lo miro con cara de: «¿Qué onda con el tipo?» y bufó.

Kuukai que también se había dado cuenta de las acciones de su amigo, solo pudo dar un suspiro y pensar _«Otra más…»_. Volteo a ver a la de pelo rosado y vio como alzaba una ceja y bufaba. Kuukai la quedó viendo… feliz, al parecer ella no había caído en los encantos de su amigo. Se aproximó a ella, ahora más decidido.

– Hola, mi nombre es Souma Kuukai, pero dime Kuukai –Extendió su mano para estrecharla con la de Amu, que lo miraba raro.

_«Pensé que iba a ser igual…»_ pensó Amu y sonrió.

– Mucho gusto, Hinamori Amu, dime Amu –Estrechó su mano con la de Kuukai y se sonrojo levemente.

Se quedaron viendo a los ojos por un momento y sus reacciones fueron totalmente diferentes. Amu lo quedo viendo a los ojos un rato, pesando que era un chico genial…, bueno era genial; ¿acaso no vieron como la saludo? Noto que sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda que nunca antes había visto. También que su pelo era de un color castaño, hermoso y brillante. A simple vista pudo deducir que era muy sedoso.

Por otro lado, Kuukai notó que Amu, tenía unos ojos dorados que brillaban. Su cabello color rosa chicle le había encantado y aún así ella no podía despertar en él nada más que algo así como un amor fraternal y confianza.

Todavía estaban mirándose a los ojos cuando Amu se dio cuenta de que ya era mucho tiempo. Desvió la mirada disimuladamente y vio como Utau seguía hiperventilando y riendo nerviosamente. Negó con la cabeza y decidió salvar a su amiga de aquella vergüenza que estaba pasando inconscientemente.

– Disculpa –Le dijo a Kuukai y se volteó a ver su amiga. Pero también se dio cuenta de que cuando ella y Kuukai habían creado su propia burbuja, por muy cursi que suene.

Agarró a Utau de los hombros y le dio una mirada fuerte. Utau se calmó inmediatamente.

– Disculpa a mi amiga, es solo que esta nerviosa de estar aquí –Le dijo con la cabeza baja, cansada de siempre hacer esto cuando Utau se portaba así con un chico. Dio un suspiro y miro a Ikuto a los ojos y este a los de ella.

Al igual que con Kuukai, ellos se quedaron viendo a los ojos por un tiempo. Ikuto pudo notar que sus destilaban un brillo especial, que las facciones de su cara eran tan finas. Era simplemente hermosa.

Amu se quedo maravillada. Si, maravillada. El tal Tsukiyomi Ikuto tenía unos ojos azules zafiros impresionantes, lo único que lo arruinaba era su actitud. Frunció el ceño mentalmente, Kuukai era mucho mejor.

–Mi nombre es Hinamori Amu, un gusto. –Estiro su mano para estrecharla con la de Ikuto y este reaccionó segundos después, _«Aparte de egocéntrico, retardado. ¡Qué buen partido Utau!»_ se mofó internamente y oculto su sonrisa preguntando–: ¿Mi amiga ya te ha dicho su nombre?

– No, aún… no tuve el placer de saberlo –Volvió a tardar en contestar, aún seguía maravillado con Amu.

– Oh, bueno. Su nombre es Hoshina Utau y… ahora ella diría que es un placer conocerte –Le sonrió.

– Está bien –Una sonrisa torcida se posó en su cara.

– ¿Y para que vinieron…? Además del programa, claro –Intervino Utau muy emocionada que prácticamente taclea a Amu, pero esta supo mantener el equilibrio.

– Cierto, vinimos para decirles que en quince… –Empezó Kuukai, pero no pudo continuar. Ikuto lo había interrumpido.

– Siete minutos, cuenta también el tiempo que pasamos aquí –Le recordó a su amigo.

Ante tal acción, Utau no pudo evitar pensar _«Obsesión con el tiempo… Amu… ¡Da igual!»_.

– Da igual, el caso es que Fujimoto-sensei hablara un rato, esperarán en la sala de espera con nosotros, después entraran ustedes y después nosotros.

– Muchas gracias, Kuukai –Le agradeció Amu con una sonrisa, muy dulce para ella y se retiro de ahí con la excusa –verdadera, hay que decir–, de querer tomar agua, no tomando en cuenta de la mirada de sorpresa que Utau le daba y no notando la mirada disimulada de Ikuto.

Mientras buscaba la mesa con bocadillos y agua no podía dejar de regañarse.

_«¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? "Muchas gracias, Kuukai" Si, Amu, hay que ser agradecidas, pero ¿Qué con esa sonrisita? ¡Eh! Mira, Hinamori Amu, que ni se te ocurra hacer nada fuera de lo ordinario y tampoco actúes… tan… así. ¡Esa no eres tú! Me decepcionas… ¡Me decepcionas!»_

Siguió caminando hasta encontrar la mesa. Agarró una botella de agua pura, la abrió y bebió.

– _Muchas gracias, Kuukai_ –Dijo una voz chillona atrás de ella y casi se moría un paro cardiaco o sino, de ahogarse con el agua. Ahí estaba Utau, parada atrás de ella –obviamente–, con sus dos manos en sus cachetes, moviéndose a los lados exageradamente. Obviamente era una burla hacía Amu.

– Oh, cállate, que no quieres que te imite con Tsukiyomi –Le espetó roja como un tomate.

– Ya, ya… pero… dime, ¿te gusto Kuukai así de rápido? ¿Qué no pudiste esperar al menos… _más_ tiempo? –Le susurró Utau y Amu se puso más roja.

– ¡N-no! Utau, ¿Qué cosas dices? ¿A mí? ¿Gustarme _él_? Por favor, a penas lo conozco de hace ya unos tres o cinco minutos… –Emitió una risa nerviosa y su expresión cambio a una seria –No me gusta Kuukai, esperare a conocerlo mejor. ¿Y qué me dices tú? _No creo en el amor_ –La imitó y Utau la quedó viendo con cara de pocos amigos– Ven, ya casi es tiempo de ir a la sala de espera–Jaló a Utau, pero no sin antes, agarrar un bocadillo de la mesa.

– Te vas a manchar los dientes y estas a punto de salir al aire.

– No sucederá, este bocadillo no te mancha y no te deja ningún residuo –Le respondió Amu antes de dar otra mordida.

– Como quieras, te advertí.

– Y lo hiciste bien, ahora ya, a entrar –Abrió la puerta y se encontró con sillones rojos, arbustos verdes, muy bien cuidados, y una televisión de plasma pegada a la pared. Sin mencionar a los dos chicos sentados en los sillones.

– Venimos… –Dijo animadamente Utau y luego soltó una risita tonta.

– No le hagan caso, esta borracha, ¿pueden creerlo? –Amu negó con su cabeza en forma de burla y pudo observar desde el rabillo de su ojo que Kuukai se estaba riendo por lo bajo. Sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente.

– ¿No que no, Amu? –La molestó Utau y Amu se mordió la lengua para evitar que el sonrojo se aumentara.

– Da igual, Utau. Ahora ven, que Tsukiyomi-san puso el canal de Fujimoto-sensei.

Se sentó en el sillón quedan lo bastante lejos de los chicos, en cambio Utau se sentó, al lado de Ikuto. Fue una suerte que no se sentara pegado a él.

Amu observo la pantalla sin ver el programa en sí… Solo se fijaba en lo hermosa que era Fujimoto Shizuka. No se había dado cuenta de sus ojos verdes, ni de su cabello castaño claro, tampoco se había dado cuenta de su figura esbelta. La ropa que traía puesta era sencilla, si, pero le quedaban bien; unos pantalones vaqueros, una blusa morada. Ella muy bien podía ser una modelo si se lo proponía. Siguió admirando a la conductora cuando se acordó lo que Utau le había hecho pasar por culpa de aquel programa. Frunció el ceño y bufó molesta.

– ¿Qué te pasa Amu? –Escuchó preguntar a Utau.

– Me acorde de lo que _alguien_ hizo hace una semana… ¿Te acuerdas? –Se acomodó en el sillón poniendo sus codos en sus piernas y su cara en sus manos, preguntando sarcásticamente al aire y Utau desvió la mirada.

– ¿Qué paso? –Preguntó Kuukai repentinamente interesado en la plática.

– Oh, _nada_. –Le sonrió, otra vez, a Kuukai y se recargo en el sillón.

– Y Ahora, entraremos a comerciales, y después, dos estrellas invitadas vendrán al programa. No cambie de canal –Se escuchó decir a Fujimoto-sensei por la televisión e inmediatamente después que lo dijo un chavo entró a la sala y dijo:

– Señoritas, las esperan.

Amu y Utau salieron y siguieron al chico del _staff_.

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, estaban muertas del miedo, ¿pero que se le podía hacer? Lo bueno era que ellas ya tenían práctica en esto. Además, ya sabían que se hacía en este programa, hablando de Amu, claro. Utau sabía de más.

– Muy bien, entraremos en un minuto –Anunció el chico y se fue a hablar con el director.

Se asomaron a ver el escenario. ¡Era enorme! En la televisión se veía tan pequeño… Amu silbó en admiración y recibió una mirada reprobatoria de Utau.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Qué? –La remedó– ¿No ves que ya estas en público? Amu, ¡eres modelo! Actúa como una.

– ¿Toda plástica, boba, artificial?

– No –Se estremeció al imaginarse a su amiga siendo así–, pero sé un poco más femenina.

– En el programa… –Agitó sus manos en el aire, haciendo caso omiso a lo que Utau decía.

– En cinco –Escucharon decir al director de cámaras y se voltearon a verlo–, cuatro –Tenía alzada su mano derecha y al decir cuatro, calló, asintió con su cabeza y siguió contando con su manos sin decir palabra alguna.

– ¡Bien! –Vieron como Fujimoto-sensei se paraba de su asiento con una energía increíble, aplaudiendo con sus manos– Ahora, hemos regresado. Así que… –Se volteó para mirar detrás de escena, donde estaban las chicas y les guiño un ojo–, denles un aplauso a Hinamori Amu y Hoshina Utau.

Un estruendoso sonido se escuchó por todo el estudio. Chiflidos, aplausos y gritos se escuchaban del público. Amu se sonrojo fuertemente mientras caminaba hacía donde Fujimoto-sensei estaba. Utau tenía pegada una muy amplia sonrisa en su cara. Caminaron y le dieron la mano a Fujimoto-san y se sentaron en los sillones cuando esta les indicó.

– Es un gusto tenerlas aquí en mi programa. Espero que se la pasen muy bien.

– ¿Bromeas? ¡Siempre miramos tu programa! ¿No es así, Amu? –Mintió entusiastamente Utau.

– Si, me encanta –Le dedicó una sonrisa a Fujimoto-san y esta asintió–. En especial la parte de preguntas de fans.

– Si, lo sé. A mi igual –Fujimoto-san sonrió ampliamente al decir eso–, pero mi favorita es la parte de los retos –Le guiño un ojo y se dirigió al público– ¿A ustedes no les fascina? –Un '¡Sí!' se escuchó por parte del público y Amu pensó, _«Mierda…»_. Esa parte no le gustaba para nada… Era humillación ajena para cualquier artista…

– Ahora, díganme. ¿Por qué decidieron ser parte del medio artístico?

– Yo, porque me encanta cantar –Comenzó Utau–, además, no se… siento que cuando canto puedo transmitir los sentimientos que tengo hacía los que me escuchan –Termino con una sonrisa sincera y Fujimoto-san se rió por lo bajo, le había caído bien Utau. Ahora se quedó viendo a Amu, esperando su respuesta.

– Em… yo… la verdad no se… –No sabía que debía de decir, ¿acaso tenía que decir la verdadera razón? ¿Decir que primero quería cantar, pero que no pudo porque tenía, bueno, tiene un pánico escénico impresionante cuando canta? Si, al menos no todo. ¿Qué más podía decir? ¿Qué quería ser famosa porque… le encantaba la atención –que no era cierto– y que deseaba más? No, sonaría muy… no sé, raro en ella. No era su personalidad, aunque siempre que estaba trabajando, su personalidad cambiaba, radicalmente–, pero creo que una razón. Utau, si ella es mi amiga del alma y cuando ella decidió ser cantante y la aceptaron, pues sentí que ya no la podía ver nunca más. Así que intente ser cantante también. ¡Error! –Escandalizó dramáticamente Amu, mostrando su fachada femenina y unas risas, de Utau, Fujimoto-san y el público, se escucharon– Créeme cuando te digo que para cantante no sirvo. Así que Rima, mi otra amiga del alma a quien adoro por darme esta oportunidad, me ofreció la carrera de modelo –Una sonrisa dulce se formó en su cara y a Fujimoto-san le devolvió la sonrisa, también le había caído bien.

– Y bueno, ahora nos iremos a comerciales. De seguro ustedes ahora dirán, ¿Por qué tan pronto?, pero les digo que una sorpresa les aguarda –Guiño un ojo al público y sonó una campana chirriante, avisando el corte– ¡Muy bien chicas! Estuvieron geniales, enserio. Ahora, espero que los chicos también lo hagan.

– Muchas gracias, Fujimoto-san –Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

– Oh, no me digan así, díganme Shizuka.

– Como digas, Shizuka –Le dijo Utau y Amu guiño un ojo.

– Muy bien, ahora vayan a tomar agua… lo que sea, entraremos en dos minutos.

– Ok, nos vemos en el programa.

Amu se dio la vuelta y dio un gran suspiro. Al fin, al fin iba a poder probar aquel delicioso bocadillo que había probado anteriormente.

– ¿A dónde vas? –La detuvo la voz de Utau.

– A comer aquel delicioso bocadillo –Le dijo sobre su hombro y Utau dio un suspiro.

– ¿Están buenos…? –Preguntó cohibida y Amu se volteó, le dedicó una sonrisa y un guiño.

– Por supuesto, ¿acaso mis papilas gustativas te han decepcionado alguna vez?

– No… Vamos.

Juntas se dirigieron a la mesa de bocadillos y cada una agarro uno.

Amu se quedó pensando en lo que habían hecho en el pequeño tiempo que estuvieron en el programa… Fue… divertido sí, pero también faltaba la otra parte del programa… ¿Qué les esperaría…? ¿Pasaría una vergüenza ahí?

Sacudió su cabeza levemente y se dispuso a pensar en otra cosa… Kuukai. Una sonrisa boba se plantó en su cara mientras recordaba su rostro. Aquellos ojos verdes le había encanto y su cabello era genial… Ahora solo faltaba ver cómo era su personalidad, hasta ahora solo sabía que era alegre… También se recordó que no se dejara llevar mucho, ya que al final podía terminar lastimada como todas aquellas veces anteriores. Aunque Kuukai podía ser diferente a los patanes con los que había salido antes, ¿no es así?

Utau también se quedó pensado, pero al contrario de Amu, ella fue directamente con Ikuto. Si, Utau había quedado maravillada con Ikuto. ¿Cómo podía el tener aquellos ojos zafiro tan impresionante? Esa era la primera vez –nótese el sarcasmo–, que Hoshina Utau había quedado prendada de un chico, pero esto que sentía no era amor, ¿verdad?, se preguntó y sonrió con superioridad.

– Claro que no –Pensó en voz alta causando que Amu la volteara ver confundida–, no me hagas caso –Amplió más su sonrisa y se sumió nuevamente en sus pensamientos.

Esto que sentía hacía Tsukiyomi Ikuto solo era una atracción, como todas aquellas veces. Según ella, claro.

* * *

_¿Les gusto? Espero que si(; Bueno, em… normalmente no les pido nada más que reviews, pero esta vez tengo una petición para ustedes. _

_¡Por favor únanse a mi Foro! El link es **h t t p : / / s h u g o c h a r a – n a r i . f o r o a c t i v o . c o m / **Espero que se unan ya que casi no tiene users D: Por favor! Ayúdenme, ¿sí? 8D Con sus Reviews y sus registros en el Foro seré feliz 8D_

_Nos leemos,_

_Akira-Chan(;_


	4. Hinamori Amu y Hoshina Utau

_Si, tengo excusa :3 Me quede sin Internet D: La semana que iba a subir el capitulo -w- Lo siento mucho, pero este capitulo vale la pena, creo ._. Bueno, Disfruten :3_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes por aparecer no me pertenecen son propiedad de Peach-Pit. Todo lo demás que no reconozcan salió de mi rara imaginación.

* * *

**Amor no Correspondido**

**Capítulo IV – Hinamori Amu y Hoshina Utau**

* * *

.

– Muy bien, cinco minutos y comenzamos –Se escuchó gritar al director y todo el mundo dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para acomodarse en sus puestos.

– ¿Ya escuchaste? –Chilló Kuukai mientras jalaba de la manga a Ikuto. Estaba distraído mirando a cierta chica junto con su amiga en la mesa de bocadillos.

– ¿Qué? –Se volteó a verlo.

– ¡Vamos a entrar en cinco minutos y tu estas observando la mesa de bocadillos!

– Si, eh… la mesa de bocadillos –Respondió incomodo y se volteo a ver de nuevo la mesa y vio que ya se habían ido. Gruño y se volteo nuevamente a ver a su amigo, con el ceño fruncido, y este al ver su expresión palideció más de lo que ya estaba.

Si Ikuto estaba enojado, era mejor no molestarlo, quien sabe que podía hacer.

– Ven –Se volteo enfurruñado y se dirigió al otro lado del escenario y se pusieron donde el chico del _staff_ les indico. Ahí estaban ellas, pero Ikuto solo se fijaba en ella. Tenía que hablarle, el problema era: ¿de qué hablarle? ¿Cómo empezar la conversación?

Mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, una risa de Kuukai le detuvo el pensamiento. Enfurruñado, otra vez, se volteo a ver a su amigo que tenía su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Amu. Se volteo otra vez, aún más enfurruñado y de reojo vio como su amigo se encogía de hombros y le decía a Amu:

– No le hagas caso, siempre es así se gruñón –Comentó con una sonrisa burlona y luego puso una cara enojada, según imitando a Ikuto en sus peores tiempos de estrés.

– Ya te vi –Dijo en un suspiro– y no, no soy un gruñón, solo que interrumpiste algo–Rodó los ojos y cuando se iba a dar la vuelta una voz le interrumpió, era Utau.

– ¿Y que interrumpió? –Preguntó curiosa y con una sonrisa dulce.

– Algo importante –Se dio la vuelta y solo soltó otro suspiro.

– Huh, que carácter… –Escuchó bufar a Amu y soltó otro suspiro. Idiota, se dijo a sí mismo.

– Muy bien, entramos a escena en cinco, cuatro… –Se escuchó gritar al director.

– Aquí vamos Ikuto… –Le dijo Kuukai a Ikuto una vez que las chicas entraron a escena.

**…**

– ¡Y estamos devuelta aquí en Celebrities Nite! Espero que no le hayan cambiado de canal porque ahora vendrá la sorpresa –Dijo emocionada, Shizuka–. ¿Pueden adivinar? –Empezó a jugar con el público que estaba impaciente– Bueno… tenemos otros dos invitados, ¡Tsukiyomi Ikuto y Souma Kuukai! –Exclamó y una ola de aplausos se escuchó.

Ikuto y Kuukai caminaron hacía Shizuka, la saludaron a ella, a Amu, Utau y al público. Kuukai estaba un poco pálido mientras que Ikuto mantenía su cara inexpresiva, ambos estaban nerviosos. Los chicos observaron a las chicas. Utau estaba sentada en la orilla, cerca de Shizuka, Amu al lado de Utau. Caminaron hacía ellas y se sentaron en el sillón, quedando Ikuto al lado de Amu y Kuukai al lado de él. ¿Les mencioné que a Ikuto le brillaron los ojos por una fracción de segundo y que Amu se desilusionó un poco?

– Y bien, ¿Cómo se sienten? ¿Nerviosos, entusiasmados…? –Insinuó Shizuka al ver lo pálido que estaba Kuukai.

– Entusiasmados la verdad, Kuukai y yo hemos esperado esto –Respondió cordialmente Ikuto al ver claramente las intenciones de Shizuka.

– Oh –Respondió un poco sorprendida, pero después continúo con su programa–, me alegra saberlo. Ahora, sabemos por las revistas cuales fueron sus intenciones de ser famosos, pero mi pregunta es –Pauso un momento y miró al público– ¿acaso es verdad? –Ante esto Utau, Amu, Ikuto y Kuukai que ya se había mejorado, fruncieron el ceño.

Las razones fueron:

Utau: No le gustó que insinuará que Ikuto había mentido. Además, estaba herida porque no les dijo eso sobre las revistas a ella y a Amu.

Amu: No le había gustado que hubiese insinuado que Kuukai mintiese sobre sus razones para ser famoso. Además, si así fuese, ¿Qué le importaba? Aunque claro, Kuukai no sería capaz… Ella no lo conocía muy bien, a penas se conocían, pero le había dado la impresión de ser un buen chico.

Ikuto: La mujer cada vez le caía mal. Era entrometida y hasta ahora solo quería hacerlos quedar mal.

– Yo no he mentido –Habló Kuukai mirándola a los ojos.

– Ni yo –Dijo Ikuto con una mirada penetrante.

– Oh… –Respondió nuevamente sorprendida. Ahora no tenía que preguntarles, aunque… si los fans– Y bueno, ¿Qué tal les parece si empezamos con las actividades? –Se levantó, aplaudiendo y mirando al público que respondió con un fuerte _sí_.

– Si el público lo dice –Dijo Utau, olvidándose de todo.

Amu e Ikuto suspiraron a la vez. Ella se sorprendió que Ikuto se reusará a hacer aquella actividad, pensaba que a él le encantaría hacerlo… Bueno, a penas lo conocía. Quien sabe que más podría descubrir en este programa.

A Ikuto también le sorprendió, aunque no mucho. Amu se veía un poco menos diva que Utau, eso se notaba… ¿no? De repente, sintió ganas de verla así que inconscientemente volteó a verla. Amu sintió su mirada… y se sintió incomoda. Decidió no hacerle caso, pero no pudo evitarlo, tenía que decirle que dejara de mirarla, invadía su espacio personal.

– Quieres dejar de mirarme –Le espetó en un susurro, sonriendo.

Tenía que mantener la apariencia. ¿Qué dirían que de repente cambiara de una cara sonriente a una irritada? Pero Amu cometió un error. Miró a Tsukiyomi Ikuto a los ojos, si, esos ojos azul zafiro impresionantes. Y como la chica que es no pudo resistirse… aunque solo duró unos segundos, para la buena suerte de Amu que para Ikuto fue… lo contrario. Shizuka los había interrumpido.

– ¿Qué es lo que decían? –Se inclinó más sobre su escritorio con los ojos brillando.

– Oh, no. Decíamos que estamos encantados de empezar con las preguntas –Replicó dulcemente Amu.

**…**

– No puedo creer que haya gastado mi tiempo en esto... –Se repitió, nuevamente, Amu.

Ya habían pasado treinta minutos y aún seguía así; recostada en el sillón con la mano en su cara.

– ¿En serio? Fue divertido… creo –Se dijo Utau más para ella misma que para Amu.

– ¡Divertido! Utau… invadían mi espacio personal… son tan chismosos… –Respondió estremeciéndose.

– ¿Y qué esperabas? –Preguntó riendo, causando un sonrojo en las mejillas de Amu.

– B-bueno, esperaba otra cosa… –Balbuceo. Estaba recuperándose, ya para replicar, defenderse y ser terca cuando un portazo llama no solo su atención, sino la de ambas; Sanjou Yukari estaba en el umbral.

– Muy bien, chica. He planeado una cena con los chicos… se ve que hicieron una amistad el día de hoy –Replicó con picardía mirando a ambas chicas; Amu y Utau se sonrojaron. Como le gustaba molestarlas…, pero el gusto casi nunca le duraba mucho.

– Oh, hablas de Utau e Ikuto, ¿no, Yukari? –Replicó Amu como si nada.

– Si, Amu. Como quieras… –Dio un suspiro y volvió a abrir su boca–: Bueno, continuó… –Empezó a dar saltitos–, iremos esta noche, a un restaurante… y cenaremos con ellos. ¿Qué les parece?

Las chicas se quedaron pensando un instante.

– Va, me parece buena idea –Amu respondió de repente, levantándose del sillón.

– Para mí también –Utau giró la silla de donde estaba sentada y empezó a retocarse.

– Solo vamos a cenar…

– ¡Y qué importa, Amu! ¿Qué tal si te encuentras a alguien especial? Repito lo que Utau te dice siempre, una siempre debe de estar presentable, ¿Qué tal si te encuentras el amor de tu vida?

– Bueno, si Ikuto o Kuukai –Vaciló una milésima de segundo– es el amor de mi vida… Eh… no –Negó frenéticamente la cabeza.

– No creas que no te vi… Pero bueno, la cena es… en quince minutos, así que vamos. Kairi nos reservo mesas…

– ¿Mesas? –Fue interrumpida por Utau–, ¿Quiénes más van venir?

– Pues… yo y Yuu –Comentó como si nada.

– ¿Yuu? –Preguntaron las chicas.

– Si, Yuu, el manager… ¿Cómo creen que esta cena se planeo? –Dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo– Ahora, vamos, que puede que los chicos ya estén haya.

El camino del estudio al restaurante duró unos quince minutos. Las chicas se ocuparon de hablar sobre cosas triviales, si… no. Fue sobre el programa y cuan decepcionadas estaban. Lo último debe de aplicarse solo a Utau.

Amu hizo su discurso sobre lo que estaba mal en ese programa. Utau empezó su perorata sobre Shizuka, de cuanto la admiraba, etc., y como alguien puede arruinar la imagen de sí mismo en tan solo una hora y media.

Yukari no escuchó nada de eso, ella estaba en el asiento del co-conductor y como era una limosina, ellas decidieron cerrar el hueco que había entre el conductor y el pasajero. Así no se entromete… Si, Yukari cuando se lo propone puede ser un dolor en la cabeza.

**…**

– ¿Cuándo van a venir? –Ikuto preguntó impaciente.

– Ya deja tu problema a un lado… ¿Y que si llegan tarde? –Replicó Kuukai, un poco ansioso.

– ¿Ser puntual es tener un problema?

– No, pero tener una manía por contar el tiempo como tú lo haces si…

– No le veo problema alguno –Replicó mirando hacía el otro lado de la calle–. Creo que ya vienen –Dijo alzándose más desde su asiento para ver mejor– y si… ya llegaron.

– Que nervios… Nikkaidou no ha salido del baño… –Dijo con cara de pocos amigos, cara que este día ya era muy conocida.

– Tranquilo… –Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que la puerta anunciara la llegada de Amu y Utau…

– ¿Y bien, ya llegaron?

Llegó Nikkaidou preguntando algo que obviamente estaba sucediendo, solo que él no lo notaba. No notaba las caras de ambos chicos.

– ¡Qué bien que llegaron! –Por fin se dio cuenta y se dirigió hacia ellas o hacía Yukari. Esta enrojeció un poco.

– Ja, si… Llegamos… Qué vergüenza, la verdad. Nosotras debíamos ser las que llegásemos a tiempo, fue mi hermano quien reservó el lugar para nosotros solamente…

– Pero que va… –Se escuchó que alguien se aclaraba la garganta, provenía de Ikuto. Si, Nikkaidou conocía la reacción que ellos tenían al sentirse excluidos–, hay… Hay que empezar… No creo que te haya presentado a los chicos. El es Ikuto y él es Kuukai –Dijo señalando respectivamente. Los chicos saludaron asintiendo la cabeza.

– Un gusto, soy Yukari –Se volteó a ver a Yuu–, ellas son Amu y Utau.

– Un gusto conocerlo –Dijeron ambas e hicieron una reverencia.

– El gusto es mío –Replicó con una sonrisa.

– Yuu, ¿Qué tal si nos sentamos? Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, por ejemplo… –Pero ya no se pudo escuchar lo demás, Yukari había jalado del brazo de Yuu, llevándoselo a otra mesa, lejos de ahí.

– Creo que esto fue más para ellos que para nosotros… –Se burló Ikuto.

– Creo que tienes razón.

Burla a la cual Amu se unió, disminuyendo la irritación que tenía hacía él desde que estaban en el sillón.

– Bueno, qué más da. Estamos aquí, así que hay que disfrutar la velada –Observó Kuukai, invitando a las chicas a sentarse.

– ¿Y bien…? –Preguntó de la nada Amu– ¿Cuál es el plan…?

– La verdad no sé. Nikkaidou vino de la nada diciendo que iríamos a cenar…

– Si, pensé que después del horrible programa… nos iríamos a casa –Intervino Ikuto, interrumpiendo a su amigo.

– ¿Ustedes también piensan que el programa es del asco? –Amu se emocionó un poco más. Al parecer tenían algo en común. Kuukai y ella, claro. Ikuto… ahora, como dije antes, disminuía la irritación que el mismo había creado.

– Bueno… en realidad nunca habíamos escuchado del programa… Bueno, si, sabíamos que era muy importante, etc., pero nunca lo veíamos. Cuando Nikkaidou nos dijo que estábamos invitados… Nos obligó a verlo –Respondió Kuukai.

– A mí también me obligaron a ver el programa… –Comentó Amu, mirando fijamente a Utau.

– ¿Qué? Pensé que deberías informarte… –Se encogió de hombros, ganándose una risa de Kuukai.

– Pero bueno –Volvió a hablar Amu, balbuceando un poco–, en conclusión, el programa es del asco.

– Una mierda… –Intervino Ikuto, quien se ganó una sonrisa de Amu. _Un punto más a su favor_.

La velada fue un éxito. Conversaron sobre varias cosas, algunas sobre el medio artístico –La mayor parte fue sobre el programa de Shizuka–, otras sobre las cosas malas que pasaban en el país… como la ecología, la economía y el gobierno.

De vez en cuando, ellos volteaban a ver a Nikkaidou y a Yukari. Ambos estaban muy cerca del otro, Yukari estaba un poco sonrojada.

– Es la primera vez que veo a Nikkaidou que no hace algo torpe –Ikuto declaró.

– ¿Por qué? –Preguntó Utau.

– Siempre se tropieza o algo… Esta vez es raro…

– Bueno, ahí está una prueba Ikuto –Kuukai comentó con tono triunfante.

– ¿Prueba de que? –Preguntó irritado ante su tono.

– ¡De que el amor a primera vista existe! –Exclamó.

Las risas de Utau e Ikuto se escucharon por todo el restaurante, causando las miradas de los empleados y, sorpresivamente, de Yukari y Nikkaidou. Lo único que pensaron es que la estaban pasando bien y volvieron a lo suyo.

– ¿Que tiene de gracioso? –Preguntó Kuukai con el ceño fruncido.

– Si, Utau. Pensé que habías recapacitado –Apuntó con malicia.

– No, Amu –Dijo entre risas– Nada, me hará cambiar de parecer… Además es ilógico.

– Claro, ¡enamorarse de alguien tan solo con verlo!

Los dos volvieron a estallar en risas. Kuukai seguía con el ceño fruncido y Amu solo los miraba...

– Tal vez el amor a primera vista no exista, pero de que te guste alguien a primera vista sí –Afirmó–. Si llegas a conocer a esa persona, entonces el amor se desarrolla. Así que por consiguiente, el amor a primera vista si existe.

– Déjame corregirte, pequeña fresa –Amu infló sus cachetes al oír su sobrenombre–, el _amor_ a primera vista no existe. No trates de contradecirme, porque _tú_ misma lo has hecho.

– ¿Fresa yo? –Preguntó acercándose más a él, –quedando enfrente de él–, una vez que había terminado.

– Si, ¿Quién más? Yo no veo a alguien más con el pelo rosa… –Fingió buscar a alguien–. Oh, ya entendí. ¿No te gusta el nombre? Mhmmm… ¿Qué tal si lo digo en ingles? _Do you like it this way, my little strawberry?_

Amu alzó su nariz al aire y se cruzó de brazos, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo. Objetivo que logro debido a la poca luz que había en el restaurante.

– Pero no puedes negar que el amor existe.

Mala idea. Ikuto volvió a reírse echándose para atrás, solo que ahora sin Utau. Ella ahora era parte del público. Formado únicamente por Kuukai.

– Mal comentario, Amu… Ahora va comenzar su discurso

Pero Amu no le hizo caso a Kuukai.

– ¿En serio quieres que mate tus esperanzas en el amor? –Preguntó burlón, volviéndose a acercar más a Amu.

– No tengo esperanzas, creo en el, pero eso no se aplica en mi. Adelante, quiero ver cuán amargado eres –Le guiño un ojo.

– No es que sea amargado, pero soy realista –Se retiro un poco para estirarse, después volvió a acercarse–. Amu, ¿Por qué crees que hay tantos divorcios? ¿Por qué crees que existe la unión libre? Amu, es simple. El amor no existe.

– ¿Tuviste algún trauma de pequeño o algo? –Preguntó bromeando, pero para Ikuto, la broma que ella había hecho no había tenido gracia.

Abrió sus ojos un poco y algo en sus ojos se poso y desapareció tan rápido como había venido. Amu no supo que fue eso y no quería saberlo, por ahora…

– Vamos, esas razones son solo excusas… –Volvió a bromear, alejándose de él. Dándose cuenta de la proximidad que tenían.

– ¿Por qué tendría yo que dar una excusa? – Dijo mientras se recargaba en el asiento; con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa torcida.

– Porque… –Hizo una pausa para darle efecto– le tienes miedo. Tienes _miedo_ de enamorarte –Respondió en un susurro.

Utau y Kuukai que hasta ahora habían estado callados, observando y escuchando el debate que sus amigos tenían, se echaron a reír. Utau por la tonta conclusión que Amu había dado y Kuukai por la simple idea de eso. ¿Cómo pudo llegar a esa conclusión?, se preguntó.

– ¿En serio crees eso? –Preguntó Ikuto, tratando de contener la risa.

– Si, es que, ¡vamos! Es más que obvio. _Tu, Tsukiyomi Ikuto_ –Este volvió a adornar su cara con su sonrisa torcida al escuchar su nombre en la boca de Amu–_, tienes miedo de enamorarte_ –Terminó arrastrando las palabras y se echó a reír.

Ikuto, al no encontrar otra cosa que decir y no porque lo que Amu haya dicho fuese real, sino porque no había nada más que hacer, también echo a reír. Después Kuukai se les unió. Utau se les hubiese unido también, si claro, no oliera algo mal ahí.

Si, había algo en la atmosfera. Ikuto y Amu habían estado muy de amigos… muy cerca… muy amigables; muy todo lo bueno posible. Lo peor de todo, era que eso le molestaba. Había algo que hacía que su pecho le pesase… Había algo en los ojos de Ikuto, un brillo especial, que… no era normal, al menos no para ella.

Por eso no se unió a las risas. Se sentí incomoda, fuera de lugar, desplazada y no podía hacer nada porque ni ella misma sabía que era. ¿Celos, indignación…? ¿Qué problema tenía? En serio… ¿pensar en celos? ¡De que! Se cruzó de brazos y frunció la nariz.

– ¿Qué pasa Utau? –Preguntó Amu un poco preocupada.

Utau se volteo a verla. Tan feliz, tan despreocupada y ella aquí, preguntándose qué era lo que le pasaba.

– Sentir un olor… feo –Dijo mirando por doquier, excepto a Amu– ¿No lo sentiste?

– Me temo que no –Hizo una mueca y siguió platicando con los chicos. Ahora habían entablado una conversación los tres.

Tiempo después Utau se integró en la conversación, pero no muy alegre. La sensación todavía seguía ahí, cada que veía a Amu.

* * *

_Algo que no comente en Sekaii xDD ¿Se dieron cuenta de que Amu e Ikuto hablaron sobre el amor a primera vista? Aww... me encanta su pareja xDD ¿Se dieron cuenta de los sentimientos de Utau? :k_

_Reviews por favor D:_


	5. Sentimientos

_¿Qué tal? Adivinen~ Acabo de terminar el capitulo, del asco, y lo postearé aquí primero que en Sekaii(: Mas les vale dejar reviews D: Me esforcé mucho en el otro capítulo y no recibí casi ningún review ¬¬ Y uno de verdad me dolió mucho. Fue mi culpa por dejar este fic a la última hora, pero D: culpen a la flojera u.u_

* * *

**Disclaimer:**Todos los personajes por aparecer no me pertenecen son propiedad de Peach-Pit. Todo lo demás que no reconozcan salió de mi rara imaginación.

* * *

.

**Amor no Correspondido**

**Capitulo V ****– Sentimientos**

**By Akira-Chan**

**.**

* * *

**.**

La semana se había pasado tan rápido como la cena entre los chicos. Amu e Ikuto se volvieron muy amigos. La primera se sentía avergonzada de cómo había juzgado y como se había mofado de Ikuto al principio, esté, por el contrario, se sentía confundido. No sabía qué era lo que sentía por ella. Cada que la veía se alegraba y cada que se separaban sentía vacio. Incompleto. Era un poco raro, pero tampoco le importaba mucho. Se decía, _Ikuto tarde o temprano se irá el sentimiento, ó te acostumbrarás a él_.

Con Utau y Kuukai, ¿Qué se puede decir? Utau empezó a sentir un sentimiento hacía él que nunca creyó posible que naciera de ella. No, lectores míos, no es amor, es todo lo contrario. Aborrecía a Kuukai con toda su alma mientras que él la quería de sobremanera. Los días que habían pasado juntos por culpa de Ikuto y Amu fueron los causantes de estos sentimientos. Kuukai quería ser amable, atento y lo que sea para llamar la atención de Utau, después se vio obligado a hacer sus atenciones para agradarle.

La extraña sensación que Utau sentía al ver a Amu con Ikuto todavía seguía. Tampoco sabía porque se generaba y como detenerlo.

La extraña relación que Sanjou y Nikkaidou tenían por fin se había aclarado. Ellos dos se habían conocido algunos años atrás. Habían tenido una relación, pero por causa del trabajo de ambos, se vieron en la necesidad de cortarla.

– ¡Es una suerte que me haya encontrado con él! –Decía Sanjou, una mañana mientras esperaba a que las chicas terminaran de arreglarse–. Hacía años, chicas, _años_ que no veía a Yuu. Además, ahora me sentía tan sola… A mis treinta años sin pareja… pero ahora él está aquí.

– ¿Acaso ya empezaron a tener una relación? –Amu preguntó, incrédula, poniéndose sus zapatos.

– Aún no, pero pronto. Si no, ya no haremos el comercial.

– ¿Cuál comercial? –preguntó Utau, de repente interesada en la conversación.

– Uno en el que ustedes participarían junto con los chicos.

Al escuchar esto, amabas chicas se sorprendieron y con una mirada de complicidad decidieron sacarle toda la información a Yukari. Las razones eran simples, averiguar más sobre la vida de los chicos; Amu de Kuukai y Utau de Ikuto.

– ¿De qué tratará? –Preguntaron ambas.

– Pues… de un perfume para mujeres, es simple –Respondió, aún no dándose cuenta de la curiosidad de las chicas.

– Oh… ¿y cuando se haría tal comercial? Hay que empezar a ensayar y eso –Sugirió Utau, terminando de maquillarse.

– Concuerdo con Utau. He visto como los graban… captar los sentimientos y la esencia del perfume.

– Chicas, calma. ¿Qué no les dije? Hoy empezamos a grabar el comercial –Sanjou negó con su cabeza murmurando por lo bajo lo olvidadizas que eran sus chicas.

Al escucharlo, ambas estuvieron un poco sorprendidas por lo rápido que Sanjou actuaba. No se sorprendieron que ellas les hiciera saber la noticia en ese mismo momento ya que normalmente así lo hacía. Empezaron a apresurarse y en menos de cinco minutos estuvieron listas.

– Muy bien, es hora de irnos –Canturreo Sanjou antes de cerrar la puerta.

Pidió la limosina y durante el camino las chicas estuvieron calladas, no escuchando la continuación de la perorata de Sanjou sobre su reencuentro con Yuu. Amu pensaba en lo que Kuukai estaba haciendo en esos mismos instantes. Ella ya había aceptado que Kuukai le gustaba, pero nunca se lo había dicho a Utau. No era muy discreta, además de que prefería ser reservada respecto a sus sentimientos. Utau estaba haciendo lo mismo que Amu, solo que con Ikuto. A pesar de que su relación no había mejorado mucho por parte de Ikuto, ella aún abrigaba esperanzas de que su capricho –así lo había llamado ella en secreto– le hiciera más caso. Pobre de aquellos que son tan ciegos para no notar lo que era más que obvio…

– Llegamos –Se escuchó decir al chofer y las chicas se bajaron del auto, junto con Yukari.

– ¿Cuál es el perfume? –Preguntó Utau, muy entusiasmada.

– En realidad no sé, pero Yuu dice que es de una empresa que apenas acaba de comenzar, el fundador es amigo de Yuu. El vio el programa con Shizuka y les gustó como se veían juntos.

– ¿Cómo? –Preguntó Amu, interesada de la nada.

– Si, le gusto como se veían juntos –Respondió simplemente, consiguiendo un suspiro por parte de Amu y una risa de Utau.

**…**

– ¿Por qué siempre tienen que llegar tarde? –Se preguntaba Ikuto.

Él y Kuukai estaban en la estancia esperando a las chicas para así poder empezar con el comercial. También estaba impaciente ya quería encontrarse con Amu. Hacía ya dos días que no la veía; solo se mandaban mensajes entre sí, por PIN o por SMS.

– Vamos, cálmate. Amu llegará pronto –Dijo Kuukai, un poco divertido por la actuación de su amigo.

– ¿Quién hablo de ella? –Tardó unos minutos en contestar–, yo me refiero a ambas. Siempre llegan tarde, el comercial se podría retrasar…

– Empieza en diez minutos y además, ¿Por qué preguntarías por Utau? Te cae mal, ¿no?

– Deberían de haber llegado media hora antes –Replicó, haciendo caso omiso a lo que su amigo había dicho.

– ¿Qué onda? –Se escuchó decir y ambos chicos voltearon a ver hacía el lugar donde provenía la voz. Las chicas por fin habían llegado.

– ¿Por qué siempre tienen que llegar tarde? –Bufó Ikuto y después sonrió.

– ¡Pero si llegamos súper temprano! –Replicó Amu, contenta de por fin ver a Ikuto.

– ¿Y cómo han estado? –Preguntó Utau, irritada de repente.

– Muy bien, ¿y tú? –Respondió muy atento Kuukai y Utau solamente rodo los ojos.

– Bueno, ¿Y Yuu? –Intervino Yukari al ver cómo estaban empezando las cosas.

– Vamos Yukari, ¿a penas llegas y ya buscándolo? –Le dijo Utau en burla.

– No, pero tenemos que empezar con el comercial… –Empezó atropelladamente, pero después se tranquilizó– Además, el dijo que iba a estar aquí temprano. Luego ustedes se quejan de nosotros…

– Ya, cálmate… Nikkaidou fue a ver algo con el director.

– ¿En serio Ikuto? Ok, bueno, entonces hay que dirigirnos al estudio.

– ¿Sabes donde es? –Preguntó Utau.

– No, pero ellos nos guiaran –Y señaló a un chico que parecía trabajar ahí. Se acerco a él y con una sonrisa le pregunto si podrían guiarlos al estudio numero quince. Este después de ver quiénes eran las que la acompañaban, accedió. Si, quedó impresionado en ver a Hoshina Utau y a Hinamori Amu.

– Aquí es –Dijo el chico, que todo el camino había estado observando a Amu. Se había sorprendido en cómo era en realidad. No era la princesita como él pensaba. Era… todo lo contrario. Y eso le gustaba… tenía que acercarse a ella. El único problema era el violinista cuyo nombre siempre olvidaba. Al contrario que con Amu, el si había notado las miradas que él chico le daba a Amu y siempre que lo cachaba observándola, Ikuto le fruncía el ceño y se juntaba más a Amu.

Ikuto tampoco sabía el porqué de estas reacciones, pero no le gustaban. Lo peor de todo era que no se podían controlar. Eran impulsos del momento. Tsukiyomi se dio por vencido a la tercera vez y dejó hacer a su cuerpo lo que desease.

– Gracias –Respondió Utau, otra que había notado las miradas del chico. Al principio, le agrado que alguien se fijara en su amiga, a pesar de tener esa cara de "no me importa", además el chico era guapo; sin dudarlo. Pero a pesar de eso… después de ya varias miradas, pudo observar que ella no era la única que se había dado cuenta. Cada que el chico la veía, Ikuto le mandaba una mirada fría, con el ceño fruncido. Esto le irritaba de sobremanera… Ya algunas veces había visto un comportamiento raro de parte de Ikuto cuando se trataba de Amu… pero esto era el extremo… Hasta le hacía pensar cosas retorcidas… El mismo dijo que no creía en el amor… Pero… aún así, ¿Quién hablaba de _amor_? Ni ella misma creía en el amor. No hay de qué preocuparse, se decía a sí misma y aún así el sentimiento no se iba. Tiempo después, también se unió a los fruncidos de Ikuto.

Finalmente, el chico entendió que mirar a Amu de esa manera no era… bueno para su salud mental… Con las miradas que ellos le mandaban sentía que le atravesaban el cuerpo…

– ¿Viste como te miraba el chico? –Le dijo Utau a Amu una vez que el chico se hubo retirado.

– ¿Qué chico? –Preguntó distraída. Todo el camino había estado observando el cabello de Kuukai y también vagamente pensando en cómo sería el comercial.

– ¡No te diste cuenta! –Dijo Ikuto, riéndose estrepitosamente. Por alguna razón, le gusto que Amu no se hubiese dado cuenta.

– Em… ni idea de hablan los dos… Saben, dan un poco de miedo –Les dijo sin expresión alguna en su cara y se junto más con Yukari.

– ¿Cuándo empezamos con el comercial? –Preguntó Kuukai, muy emocionado.

– Ahora mismo –Se escuchó decir a alguien que tenía una voz muy gruesa. A Amu se le erizo la piel con tan solo escucharla.

Todos voltearon a verlo y vieron que era un hombre como de la edad de Yuu, alto, esbelto, de unos ojos marrón con cabello negro… Su cara tenía unas facciones afables que uno no podía decir que la voz provenía de él.

– Solo falta que la iluminación este lista. Qué bien que llegaron a tiempo chicas –Las saludó Nikkaidou.

– No tan a tiempo –Le susurro Ikuto a Kuukai y ambos se rieron, ganando una mirada reprobatoria de Nikkaidou. Ikuto se ganó un codazo de parte de Amu; Kuukai también se hubiese ganado un codazo, pero la relación que ellos tenían no era como la de Amu e Ikuto.

– Gracias Ikuto. Ahora, les quisiera presentar a mi amigo de la preparatoria, Yamamoto Kiyokazu.

– Un gusto conocerlo –Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo mientras se reverenciaban.

– Ok, ahora que ya se conocen… Les entrego sus libretos, Amu… y… Kuu… no, Ikuto, tengan aquí están sus libretos –Ambos chicos se acercaron confusos a recogerlos… ¿no era Kuukai quien había mencionado primero…? Pero bueno, no les importo mucho–. Utau, Kuukai, sus libretos.

– Ahora vayan a sus camerinos, Mari se los mostrará –Yamamoto-san señaló a una chica del _staff_ y la llamó– Por favor enséñales sus camerinos –La chica asintió y los guió hasta ellos.

– Tsukiyomi-sama, Souma-sama, sus camerinos son los de la izquierda. Hinamori-sama, Hoshina-sama, los suyos son los de la derecha. Adentró están las cosas que necesitaran para el comercial, los outfits, el maquillaje, lo que sea. El director ha decidido que ustedes se tendrán que maquillar de acuerdo con el tema de su comercial. Así le darán su propio toque.

– ¿Nosotros también? –Preguntó confundido Kuukai. ¿Maquillarse, ellos?

– No, ustedes si tendrán quien los maquille, pero no tendrán quien les diga que vestir. Ahora sí, me retiro, si necesitan algo solo piquen el botón que está al lado del espejo.

– Muchas gracias –Ambas chicas se reverenciaron y entraron volando al camerino, dejando a los chicos aún confundidos.

Entraron al camerino y en vez de ver un cuarto pequeño… se encontraron con casi un departamento. Había dos espejos grandes de tocador, un tocador obviamente, sillones y un armario. Utau quedo fascinada.

Después de leer cada una su libreto y saber cuál era su tema, entonces empezaron a arreglarse.

– ¿Por qué se abra equivocado? –Preguntó Amu mientras intentaba maquillarse y trataba de aprenderse el libreto.

– No lo sé, pero da igual. Hay que aprendernos el libreto. Es una suerte que solo sea un comercial.

– Solo que… hay algo raro en el libreto… No te menciona a ti o a Kuukai mucho que digamos… –Observó Amu después de unos cuantos minutos, ya casi se aprendía el libreto, solo le faltaba la última escena.

– Si… igual en el mío… Creo que son diferentes… ¡Oh, no! Si es así… ¿Por qué a ti te tocó con Ikuto? Yo… ¿con Kuukai? –Chilló horrorizada, irritada y con envidia a la vez–. Me _choca_ Kuukai. Es tan inmaduro a pesar de tener veintidós años.

– ¡Eh! No te metas con Kuukai, puede que sea así… pero… –Espetó de repente, no le gustaba como Utau se expresaba. Quería seguir diciendo unas cuantas cosillas, pero se retuvo–, tienes suerte de estar con él. Si quieres te cambió a Kuukai –Sugirió con una sonrisa dulce, tratando de ocultar su verdadera intención: estar con Kuukai.

– ¿En serio, Amu? Genial, solo hay que ir a hablar con el director. Vamos… –Se dirigió a la puerta, pero se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta, después de medio segundo se abrió y Mari, la chica del _staff_ anunció que el escenario estaba listo.

– ¿Crees que nos deje? Nos tardamos mucho en darnos cuenta… –Dijo Utau, un poco preocupada.

– Em… si… espero…, oye, yo hablo con el director. Si ves que no quiere cambiar de opinión, entonces ya empiezas a hablar tú.

– Entendido.

– Muy bien… aquí vamos…. –Dijo cuando finalmente llegaron con el director quien estaba hablando con Nikkaidou y Sanjou–. Disculpe –Carraspeo y obtuvo la atención de Yamamoto-san–, hemos revisado el libreto y… creo que… es mejor que cambiemos de parejas, ¿no lo cree? Yo con Kuukai y Utau con Ikuto.

– ¿D… disculpa? –Preguntó aguantando la risa–, creo que no es posible.

– ¡Pero porque! –Dijo Utau exasperada.

– Porque… tu y Tsukiyomi-san quedan bien juntos, al igual que Hoshina-san y Souma-san.

– ¿Qué le hace pensar eso? –Dijeron ambas horrorizadas.

– ¡La revista People! ¿Qué acaso no la leen?

– Si, pero esta semana no me dieron ningún ejemplar… No he conseguido ninguno, de hecho… ¿Qué es lo que trae? –Preguntó Utau enfatizando la pregunta con sus gestos de curiosidad y de terror.

– ¡Mari, la revista! Gracias… Haber… ¿Qué página era…? Si, treinta y tres… –Empezó a buscarla y después de pasar las hojas varias veces, llego a la que deseaba–. Miren, ¡aquí esta! –Mostró la revista y con su dedo pulgar mostro una foto que ni Utau, ni Amu hubiese deseado ver.

Queridos lectores, ¿se acuerdan que en el programa de Shizuka, Ikuto se quedo viendo a Amu por mucho tiempo y esto causo que ella se irritara? ¿También de que le hizo saber su incomodidad mientras sonreía para así mantener las apariencias en el programa? ¿Acaso escribí que estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia? Bueno, pues… aquella foto mostraba esa escena. Ikuto y Amu estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia, Amu con una sonrisa boba mientras que Ikuto tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos.

– ¡Cuando paso eso! –Exclamó Utau horrorizada. _Bing_. El sentimiento salió de nuevo.

– ¡En el programa! –Le respondió horrorizada–, pero… ¡ahí lo estaba regañando!

– Pues eso no parece. En el artículo lo dice…

– ¿Entonces porque no empezaron a cuchichear, o algo? –Preguntó confundida Amu.

– Pues en el artículo dice que ambos son reservados, ¿no? Que gustan de privacidad… –Respondió Yamamoto-san como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

– Muy bien… –Empezó Amu después de un par de minutos callada–, ¿podríamos entonces cambiar de parejas? –Preguntó nuevamente a regañadientes.

– No, la producción está de acuerdo con eso, Sanjou y Yuu –Al mencionarlos, ambos se escondieron detrás de Yamamoto-san, fingiendo estar hablando entre sí y no prestar a tención a lo que él decía… Ja, la mirada de Amu junto con la de Utau era una mirada muy penetrante…– si ya firmaron los contratos. No se puede hacer nada.

– Ok, gracias… –Dijo Amu, tratando de ser lo más amable posible… pero en serio, ¿Quién lo sería si se enterara de que su relación con un amigo haya sido mal interpretada? ¿Qué pensarían Ikuto y Kuukai al ver el artículo? Era la única cosa que se paseaba por su cabeza.

– Amu, ¿estas bien…? –Le preguntó Utau cuando llegaron al camerino, preocupándose más por su amiga, que por la foto.

– ¿Sabes que va a pensar Kuukai cuando vea eso? ¡¿Te imaginas si piensa lo peor?

– ¿Qué sería lo peor…? –Preguntó un poco aterrorizada.

– ¡Qué pensará que me gusta Ikuto! –Se sentó en la silla

– ¿Qué no es eso… bueno? –Pensó en voz alta.

– ¡No…! Es que… a mi… –Tragó un poco de saliva, pero en vez de aclararse la garganta, un nudo se formó.

– ¿A ti…? –La alentó Utau.

– B-bueno, creo que… me gusta Kuukai… –Dijo con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas mirando hacia otro lado.

– ¿Eso es todo…? –Utau simuló bostezar– ya lo sabía… Es más, creo que el ya sabe…

– ¿En serio crees? –Preguntó alarmada, sin notar como Utau ocultaba una sonrisa de lado.

– No, pero yo ya sabía. Desde la primera vez que te vi actuar diferente alrededor de él, ósea cuando se conocieron –Dijo con una sonrisa, mostrando lo obvia que era.

– Que oso, Utau… –Se sentó en una silla y se tapó la cara con sus manos.

– Oh, vamos Amu, no estés así… Kuukai es un idiota y no creo que se haya dado cuenta… aunque Ikuto si…

– Bueno, pero él no importa mucho que digamos…

Utau infló sus mejillas haciendo un puchero ante el comentario de Amu, pero esta no le hizo caso. La rubia se puso a pensar en las consecuencias de eso… Sería bueno que Ikuto se hubiese dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Amu hacía Kuukai. Ahora ya le daría un poco más de espacio, ¿no? Aunque no sabía porque pensaba esto, solo le satisfacía pensarlo… Sería una Amu sin las miradas de Ikuto o su compañía… o al menos, no tanto tiempo juntos.

– Mejor hay que seguir arreglándonos, a mi me faltan todavía el rímel y mi lápiz labial…

* * *

_¿Reviews? Así me motivan para hacer el próximo capítulo mucho mejor que este capítulo del asco(: _

_Mientras más reviews, más updates habrán(: _


	6. Los que no creen

_¡Siento mucho la tardanza!_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** No, no soy rica ni parecido; por lo consiguiente, Shugo Chara! no me pertenece.

* * *

**Amor no Correspondido**

**Capítulo VI ****– Los que no creen**

* * *

.

– ¿Estás… emocionado? –Preguntó Kuukai, preocupado, confundido y feliz a la vez.

– La verdad no lo sé… No, creo que no –Respondió rápidamente mientras se veía nuevamente en el espejo.

Sorpresivamente, las maquillistas habían acabado su tarea más rápido de lo normal así que ahora los chicos se dedicaron a estudiar su libreto. No era muy complejo que digamos, eran más acciones que diálogos.

– Deberías, ¿acaso has leído tu libreto? ¿Ya viste las escenas que harás con Amu? –Le preguntó Kuukai muy divertido.

– _Deberías_ estar estudiando tu libreto. No es bueno fisgonear, creía que aquella vez te lo deje claro –Respondió evadiendo el tema ágilmente.

Se estremeció levemente. Decidió dejarlo hasta ahí. Ya vendría el momento de grabar el comercial.

Lo que ambos chicos no sabían, era que las chicas no estaban del todo contentas con las parejas que habían tenido para el comercial. Hubieran decidido intercambiarlas, en especial Utau, pero los tan queridos managers que tenían –junto con el director–, no las dejaron. Ya había pasado el tiempo requerido para tener los dos sets listos para grabar, así que Mari fue a llamar a los cuatro.

Durante el camino, Amu se estuvo ruborizando. Pensaba en las escenas que tenía que hacer… de verdad… eran muy… Mhmmm… mejor hay que esperarse… Utau, fue la que se vio un poco más afectada. Repudiaba a Kuukai con toda su alma. Era tan irritante… ¡no podía creer que fuese mayor que ella! Tampoco podía creer que le gustara a Amu… ella era del tipo más… no sé, pero no podía imaginar a Amu con Kuukai. Era simplemente imposible para ella. Y a pesar de eso, lo que más le enojaba era que Amu fue emparejada con Ikuto. En su opinión, ella debió de haber sido la pareja de Ikuto. Era la perfecta oportunidad para acercarse más a él e intimar, ¡ja!, pero no…

– Grabaremos en un mismo lugar… ¿o serán diferentes sets? –Preguntó Amu, deseando que fuesen diferentes. Le daría tanta vergüenza tener que actuar de esa manera en frente de Kuukai.

– Pues es obvio en diferentes, querida. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

– Por nada, Yamamoto-san. Solo curiosidad…

– No me digas así, estamos en confianza –Le guiño un ojo y aún así no podía creer el tono de voz que tenía–. Muy bien, Utau-chan, Kuukai-kun, sigan a Mari. Ella los guiara a su set.

– Está bien, Kiyokazu-san –Dijeron ambos.

En todo el camino, Utau deseo estar en el lugar de Amu. Otra vez ese sentimiento la invadía. _Otra_ _vez_, no sabía que era. Tampoco quería averiguarlo.

– Y bien, ¿están listos?

– Si, Kiyokazu-san, ¿dónde está Sanjou-san…? –Preguntó Amu, preocupada.

– Si, ¿dónde están ella y Nikkaidou?

– Oh, ellos fueron a tomar un desayuno juntos.

Las caras que ambos tenían eran de fotografía. Sin expresión alguna. Kiyokazu-san emitió una sonora carcajada.

– Vamos, hay que empezar. Mientras más rápido empecemos, más rápido terminaremos –Los alentó y los llevo hacía el set– Como ya han de saber, el tema para el comercial es _Hello_. Aún no estamos muy seguros de si hacerlo solamente instrumental o con la voz. Si es con la voz entonces Ikuto, tendrás que cantar.

– ¿Perdón? –Trato de aguantar la risa, la simple idea de él cantando la canción de Hello… eran tan… imposible de imaginar.

– La canción… es de Lionel Richie, ¿no? –Preguntó Amu, no haciendo caso a la pregunta de Ikuto.

– Si, esa. El tema sería uno romántico –Al parecer, Kiyokazu-san tampoco.

– ¿Tendré que cantar? –Preguntó nuevamente.

– Si, tal vez Ikuto. Cantarás, pero luego, ahora no… Ahora, hay que empezar, que tenemos que filmar dos versiones. Recuerden es un ensayo y pueden equivocarse, aún así traten de no hacerlo–Respondió exasperado y aplaudió, señalando que estaban a punto de empezar.

– Muy bien… _Ah, hubiese preferido que Kuukai fuese mi pareja_ –Dijo Amu, agregando lo último en su mente. No quería que Ikuto se enterara de que Kuukai le gustaba ni qué pensará que no quería estar con él o algo.

Las luces se apagaron y el grito del director les dio a conocer que estaban a punto de comenzar. La música empezó a sonar. Ambos chicos se pusieron nerviosos. Amu empezó a contar hasta diez mientras que Ikuto solo miraba hacía el otro lado. Los dos sabían qué hacer, pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a hacerlo… Aún así, tenían que hacerlo. Ambos dieron un suspiro cuando el momento se acercó.

Las escenas eran simples, solo tenían actuarlas y ya. Simple y sencillo…

* * *

Las cosas iban de mal en peor. Kuukai y Utau no lograban congeniar, pero… hay que ser sincera… Utau era la que no quería actuar las escenas con Kuukai. Eran… incoherentes y absurdas… y las tenía que actuar con Kuukai.

El comercial era sencillo, solo tenía que actuar como la chica segura que es, subirse a una moto con Kuukai y él tenía que decir el nombre del perfume. Aún así, no soportaba la idea de estar cerca de Kuukai. Su sola presencia la irritaba y se preguntaba una y otra vez, ¿por qué no podía estar en el lugar de Amu?, ¿por qué no la pusieron con Ikuto?, ¿por qué no se fijo antes de que estaba celosa…?, ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacía Ikuto…?, ¿por qué no puede de dejar de sentir la rabia que siente al pensar que Amu e Ikuto grabaran un comercial juntos, sabiendo que a Amu no le interesa Ikuto…?

Conclusión: Su estado de ánimo era ahora una mierda y estar con Kuukai no lo mejoraba.

Finalmente, decidió no mezclar su vida personal con la profesional. Grabar el comercial, el sencillo comercial que el director había formado era la única tarea que tenía. Su carrera era exitosa, pero no por eso, va a dejar de esforzarse.

– Que quede claro Souma, que mis intenciones son solo profesionales –Le informó a Kuukai antes de que empezaran a grabar.

Kuukai solo pudo suspirar antes de una pantalla verde se pusiera atrás de él y la música empezara a sonar. Compuso su mejor sonrisa y así, se dirigió hacía Utau; que también portaba una sonrisa, a pesar del mal momento que estaba pasando.

* * *

La música que el piano tocaba se escuchaba, las luces estaba tenues; el escenario era un salón de clases. En ellas, Tsukiyomi Ikuto se veía sentado al final, observando a Hinamori Amu –con su cabeza apoyada en su mano.

– Listo, ahora iremos a la próxima escena –Anunció el director y todos los del equipo, más los actores se pusieron en su posición.

– Hola –Susurro Ikuto en ingles, mientras sus brazos abrazaban a Amu en la cintura mientras esta se sonrojaba.

El director le había dicho que tenía que sonrojarse en ese momento, pero no era obligatorio. Si no podía entonces que no lo hiciera. Sin embargo, Amu era de esas chicas puritanas y dulces que se sonrojaban por todo. Si, raro no. Una chica algo ruda como ella, mal hablada… ¿dulce y puritana? Pero así era ella. No tuvo más remedio que dejar que su cuerpo actuara como le pareciese.

El director anuncio la grabación de otra escena y ambos, junto con el staff, volvieron a cambiar de posición.

Ikuto, para su sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que no quería soltar a Amu. El calor que su cuerpo le daba, se le hacía cómodo. También se dio cuenta de que todo este tiempo había estado manteniendo su respiración… también que su corazón palpitaba rápidamente.

– Que… onda conmigo… –Pensó, negando su cabeza y poniéndose en posición.

Y Amu, no se dio cuenta de lo reacio que Ikuto se puso al soltarla.

* * *

Al final del día, ambas parejas pudieron acabar el comercial. Todos habían tenido un resultado positivo e Ikuto no tuvo que cantar la canción, para su suerte. Yukari y Yuu se aparecieron después de quince minutos ya empezadas ambas grabaciones.

Para poder trabajar más cómodamente, decidieron separase. Yukari con una pareja y Yuu con la otra y así después de cierto tiempo, cambiarían.

– ¿No se les hizo divertido? –Preguntó Yukari, muy exaltada.

Ahora estaban en la limosina, regresando al apartamento.

Ambas respondieron de inmediato, pero no como Yukari quería.

– ¿Por qué no Utau? –Preguntó preocupada–. Nosotros te pusimos con Kuukai para que te llevases mejor con él. He notado como lo miras. Eres muy mala con él. Además, es tan buen chico.

– Pues a mí no me lo parece. Me irrita y además, ¡pensé que Kiyokazu-san fue quien nos puso juntos!

– Pues sí, pero nos consulto primero… –Empezó cohibida. Ahora Utau la estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido. Lanzándole dagas por los ojos. Amu ahogo una risita.

– Estoy de acuerdo con Utau. A mí, por ejemplo, me hubiese gustado actuar mi comercial con Kuukai –Afirmó segura, pero después se sonrojo y se tapó la boca.

– ¿Con que Kuukai, eh? ¡Pero si haces una pareja tan linda con Ikuto!

– Yukari, no… Me agrada Ikuto, pero no en ese sentido… –Se estremeció un poco– Además… es de Utau –Replicó con malicia, observando como Utau se sonrojaba.

A pesar de lo que Yukari había dicho sobre Amu e Ikuto, Utau no se alteró ni ese sentimiento volvió porque pudo observar la reacción de Amu. Sin embargo, todavía le faltaba ver la reacción de Ikuto. Rodó los ojos.

– ¿Cuándo se estrenan los comerciales? –Preguntó Utau para cambiar de tema, dirigiéndose a Yukari.

– En dos semanas, falta que los editen –Respondió con una sonrisa–, pero no me cambien el tema.

Utau se congeló y Amu soltó una risa. El resto del camino, ambas decidieron molestar a Utau, la que no cree en el amor ni ese tipo de sentimientos.

Mientras tanto, en la limosina de los chicos, ellos hablaban de algo parecido.

– ¡Hubieras visto Ikuto! Utau trataba a Kuukai como perro. Sin ofender, Kuukai –Comentó Nikkaidou, no aguantando la risa.

– ¿Y qué? ¡La chica da miedo! ¿O no? Dime, ¿tú qué harías? –Preguntó hostil, con un leve sonrojo en sus pómulos.

– Eso sí, pero es bueno, ¿no?

– ¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó, temiendo que dijera lo temido.

– Que tú no le gustes. Es un poco irritante. El que si tiene que preocuparse… eres tu Ikuto.

Como era de suponerse, Nikkaidou Yuu dijo lo temido.

Al escuchar su nombre, Ikuto por fin puso algo atención a la plática. Había tenido su mente en otras cosas, entre estas las cosas que había pasado con Hinamori Amu.

– ¿Qué cosa? –Preguntó desconcertado, sin darse cuenta de la expresión que ahora su amigo tenía. Un poco sombría y triste.

– ¿Acaso no has notado que Utau… tiene algo por ti? –Preguntó sonriendo como idiota, según el punto de vista que Ikuto tenía de él.

– Como todas las demás chicas, me irrita. Es… desesperante, así que no te preocupes Kuukai. _Toda tuya_ –Replicó con sorna y burla y decidió observar la ventana. Claro, no pudo evitar ver el sonrojo que se formó en las mejillas de su amigo.

– Búrlate si quieres, tengo con que atacar –Kuukai sonrió de lado, aún con su sonrojo–. Nikkaidou, ¿sabías que ahora, el gran Tsukiyomi Ikuto tiene a alguien especial?

– ¿Vas a empezar? –Se volteó hacía Kuukai y rodó los ojos, pero obviamente algo tensó.

Hace apenas unos momentos antes de que partieran, Ikuto se había dado cuenta de algo. Hinamori Amu, le atraía.

– ¡En serio! ¡Ha puesto a que es Amu! –Exclamó divertido.

– Es obvio que n… –Quiso negarlo, pero Kuukai lo interrumpió.

– Si, ¿Qué no lo has visto mirarla? ¡O cuando le lanzaba llamas por los ojos al chico que miraba a Amu! Me mató, en serio… Verlo por primera vez así… Nah, me da gusto, Ikuto. Es bueno que empieces a experimentar cosas nuevas.

– Hablas como si fueses un experto –Rodó los ojos–. Además, no… Estas mal Kuukai, ella no es especial para mí… –Vaciló un poco.

– En eso estas en lo correcto. ¡Ella es súper especial! –Kuukai se empezó a carcajear.

– Si, pero no hay que olvidarnos de ti, Kuukai. ¿Qué nos dices de Utau? A ti no te parece tan irritante como a mí y a Yuu… ¿o sí? –Lo miró de forma retadora y ahora las carcajadas no eran de Kuukai, sino de Ikuto.

– Entonces, a Ikuto le gusta Amu y a ti, Kuukai, te gusta Utau, ¿no es así? –Se rió por lo bajo, al parecer, lo que Yukari había dicho sobre las chicas era muy diferente. Ahora se preguntaba cómo es que iban a salir de este enredo.

El estaba al tanto de todo, como Yukari. Kuukai gusta de Utau, ella de Ikuto e Ikuto de Amu, mientras que ella de Kuukai.

– Solo espero que esto no traiga problemas más adelante –Pensó incomodo, observando cómo ambos chicos se molestaban entre sí–. Sería una lástima que su relación se arruinara y con ella, su carrera –Continuó sus pensamientos, sin saber, que Yukari pensaba lo mismo.

* * *

_¿Tarde mucho, no? Lo siento, y más por la mala calidad de narración. Les deje un crappy chap D: _

_¿Reviews?_

_Pasen por mi nuevo Fic Por la manzana!__(:__ Osea, reviewen D: ¡No sean flojos...! Además, mientras mas reviews, más capítulos de buena calidad habrán 8D_


End file.
